Te extreñé, pero ya es tarde
by Jessy Heartfilia
Summary: Porque debería de quedarme en un gremio en el que no soy aceptado, en el que yo considere mi familia por años, me ha llegado la hora de partir y de olvidarme de una vez por todas de todos los recuerdos que tengo de este lugar, quisiera quedarme pero no, no es correcto mientras yo no sea como ustedes estaré bien adiós Fairy Tail, adiós Nakamas, adiós Luce.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo**_

Todo ocurre cuando Natsu deja el gremio, mi corazón se rompió desde que tú saliste por esa puerta diciendo que yo no te importaba y que preferirías estar solo que en un gremio lleno de traidores, recuerdo cada una de las palabras que dijiste antes de salir

 _ **Porque debería de quedarme en un gremio en el que no soy aceptado, en el que yo considere mi familia por años, me ha llegado la hora de partir y de olvidarme de una vez por todas de todos los recuerdos que tengo de este lugar, quisiera quedarme pero no, no es correcto mientras yo no sea como ustedes estaré bien adiós Fairy Tail, adiós Nakamas, adiós Luce**_.

Desde ese día he estado destrozada sabes yo te amaba he perdido la cuenta de la veces en las que he llorado por ti pero ya no más, ya no aguanto tanto dolor, pero sabes me has dado una buena razón para hacerme más fuerte de ahora en adelante seré la Lucy fuerte, la Lucy inteligente y más importante la Lucy que ya no ama a Natsu, si este será un nuevo comienzo para mí y desde cierto punto para ti, de ahora en adelante entrenare hasta el cansancio, tomare misiones de larga duración, aprenderé nueva magia y sabes no todo esto es por ti sino también por mí que a partir de mañana seré la nueva Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de irte

 _ **Lucy Pov:**_

Hoy era una día tranquilo me estaba arreglando para irme al gremio, no sé pero presiento que hoy no será un buen día pero aun así iré al gremio, me había vestido con una falda negra, una blusa de color rosa y con unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, estaba lista así que me peine tome mis llaves y Salí en camino al gremio.

Cuando llegue note que todos estaban con su ruido usual así que no le tome mucha importancia hasta que note que Gray y Natsu no estaban peleando como de costumbre así que me acerque a Natsu

 **-Hola Natsu**

 **-Hola.-** Lo dijo con voz cortante

 **-Te pasa algo-** Pregunte lo más amable posible

 **-No.-** Siguió con su tono cortante- **Lucy por favor dejame en paz**

Después de decirme eso se fue a sentar al otro lado del gremio, la verdad no sabía porque se estaba comportando así, por eso le fui a preguntar a Gray y Erza para ver si ellos sabían algo

 **-Hi Minna**

 **-Hola Lucy-** Dijo Erza

- **Lucy qué onda-** saludo Gray

 **-Oigan chicos les quería preguntar algo-** Dije yo

 **-Así y di nos que es-** Dijo Erza

 **-Etto… chicos saben porque Natsu se está comportando así**

 **-la verdad no sé porque flamitas se porta así**

 **-Si Lucy lo he notado extraño desde hace unas semanas cuando hicimos una misión desde ese día esta así**

 **-Qué extraño que se comporte así, pero bueno ese es su problema-** Dijo Gray

 **-Si tienes razón Gray-** Dije yo

En ese momento note como Natsu se dirigía asía el segundo piso para ir a hablar con el maestro luego ambos entraron a su oficina.

Después ambos salieron y Natsu empezó a hablar

 **-Eh dejado el gremio y saben porque pues Porque debería de quedarme en un gremio en el que no soy aceptado, en el que yo considere mi familia por años, me ha llegado la hora de partir y de olvidarme de una vez por todas de todos los recuerdos que tengo de este lugar, quisiera quedarme pero no, no es correcto mientras yo no sea como ustedes estaré bien adiós Fairy Tail, adiós Nakamas, adiós Luce.**

Lo siguiente fue que Natsu salió del gremio ignorando cada comentario que le hacían yo Salí corriendo ignorando que me estaban deteniendo para no pasar así que eso no me importo yo seguí hasta que logre alcanzar a Natsu

 **-Porque dejaste el gremio**

 **-PORQUE YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR EN UN LUGAR LLENO DE GENTE DÉBIL A LA CUAL SIEMPRE TENGO QUE PROTEGER ya no quiero seguir formando parte de algo así**

 **-Pero esa no es la verdadera razón dime¿ cuál es?**

 **-¿Quieres saber la razón?-** yo asentí **\- Pues es porque ya no te soporto Lucy, siempre tengo que protegerte porque eres débil, también porque no quiero saber nada de ti, y no me interesa si me quieres, me amas o algo así yo nunca quisiera estar con alguien como TU.**

Después de esas dolorosas palabras deje de caminar, porque, qué sentido tendría si lo siguiera y buscara más razones, el ya dejo todo en claro y esa fue su decisión no lo detendré, el ya eligió y yo debo de hacerme la idea de que él no quiere nada conmigo.

Sentí cada palabra atravesar por mi cuerpo como si hubieran sido cuchillas, cada letra, cada palabra, me herían internamente, lágrimas de sufrimiento y dolor salían de mis ojos no valía la pena limpiarlas ya que aparecían más y más, no podía sacar ni pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que me acaba de decir Natsu, Lucy debes de ser fuerte.

DEJA DE LLORAR, estúpidas lagrimas no cesaban ya mi corazón está hecho añicos de pronto me doy media vuelta y ahí estaban todos mis espíritus

 **-Lucy no te sientas triste haré pagar a ese imbécil por cómo te trato-** Dijo Loke mientras empezaba a abrazarme

 **-Lo siento Lucy-san, pero no debería de llorar por alguien así, lo siento-** Dijo Aries

 **-Muu el cuerpo de Lucy no debe de sufrir de esa manera-** fue Taurus quien hablo

 **-Lucy-san no llore-** Dijeron los gemelos

 **-Lucy-sama no debería de llorar por alguien así, usted debe de seguir su camino-** hablo Capricornio

- **No llores- ebi-** Cancer

 **-Uhhh moshi moshi debe de ser fuerte, por así decir-** sagitario

 **-Yeah-** Escorpio

Aunque todos mis espíritus me estén apoyando y consolando en un momento así, aun no puedo olvidar mi dolor, y hacer como que nada paso, aún seguía llorando y creo que con más fuerza hasta que Aquarius me dio una cachetada

 **-Escúchame, no seas estúpida llorar por alguien así no lo vale, tu deberías de estar enfocándote en hacerte más fuerte para que un día de estos le patees el culo y salgo llorando como niñita, enfócate en tu magia, hasta más fuerte y YA NO LLORES POR ESE IDIOTA**

 **-Chicos tienen razón porque llorar por alguien que no lo vale, me haré más fuerte, y me olvidare de Natsu y de mis estúpidos sentimientos asía el ya nadie me vera como la Lucy débil, ahora seré la Lucy fuerte, la Lucy inteligente y la Lucy que no derrama lagrimas por Natsu**


	3. Chapter 3

Después de hablar con mis espíritus me sentí mucho mejor, creo que lo que necesitaba para darme cuenta de mi grande error ,era que Aquarius me regañara eso me hizo entrar en razón y que bueno que lo hizo a tiempo, porque llegaron a pasar muchas ideas estúpidas en mi cabeza, cosas que ni siquiera debería de pensar, digo debo de ser fuerte a pesar de lo que me ocurra he llorado, he reído han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida como perder a mi familia...y perder a Natsu quien ahora solo será un recuerdo más de mi triste pasado, ya he planeado mejorar y nada ni nadie me detendrá debo de mostrarme fuerte ante cualquier situación. Ya no existirá la Lucy débil ahora seré la nueva Lucy, esa Lucy que vivirá el día a día, quien de ahora en adelante no mirara hacía el pasado y vivirá el presente con tal de tener un buen futuro.

Tal vez sea hora de irme al gremio después de todo ya estaba lista y hoy comenzaría mi nuevo entrenamiento de 3 pasos:

 _ **1° Mejorar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo**_

 _ **2° Aprender nueva magia**_

 _ **3° Patearle el culo a Natsu**_

Ese era mi gran plan de tres pasos ahora comenzare con el paso 1

MUNDO ABRAN PASO A LA NUEVA LUCY

Después de darme apoyo moral, me fui al gremio en modo automático llegue sin darme cuenta de que ya estaba dentro, salude a todos y pronto vino mi mejor amiga.

 **-Lu-chan** **¿como estas?**

 **-Bien Levy-chan** **¿y tu?**

 **-También, pero dime, lo que en verdad paso ayer, tu y yo sabemos que Natsu** **no te dijo nada bueno.**

 **-Ni como engañarte a ti, vamos a un lugar más privado.**

 **-Claro Lu-chan** **vamos a la biblioteca allí nadie nos molestara.**

 **-Si vamos.**

Al llegar me senté en una silla cerca de Levy.

 **-Bien ahora si, dime** **que fue lo que Natsu** **te dijo**

 **-Pues…**

 _FLASHBACK_

 **-Porque dejaste el gremio.**

 **-PORQUE YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR EN UN LUGAR LLENO DE GENTE DÉBIL, A LA CUAL SIEMPRE TENGO QUE PROTEGER, ya no quiero seguir formando parte de algo así.**

 **-Pero esa no es la verdadera razón ,dime** **¿cual es?**

 **-¿Quieres saber la razón?-** yo asentí- **Pues ,es porque ya no te soporto Lucy, siempre tengo que protegerte porque eres débil, también porque no quiero saber nada de ti y no me interesa si me quieres, me amas o algo así ,yo nunca quisiera estar con alguien como TU.**

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

 **-Lu-chan** **perdón no debí preguntarte.**

 **-No te preocupes Levy-chan** **en si esto me ayudara a ser más fuerte y a no dejarme de nadie, a partir de ahora olvídate** **de esa Lucy que era débil, porque desde hoy comienza mi entrenamiento, me haré** **más fuerte para demostrarle a todos que a mí nadie me lastima, sea cual sea la razón por la que Natsu** **se haya ido no me interesa, entonces que dice Levy** **me apoyas.**

 **-Claro Lu-chan** **soy tu amiga y siempre te apoyaré** **sea cual sea tu decisión, si puedo ayudarte en algo solo dímelo y yo lo haré** **con todo gusto, si quieres cuando termines tu entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo te puedo enseñar mi magia.**

 **-Claro que si Levy-chan** **ambas nos apoyaremos en todo, si.**

 **-SI LU-CHAN.**

Lo que hice después de haber hablado con Levy fue salir a un bosque a entrenar ya que no quería destruir Magnolia ni nada parecido aunque sé que no llegaría ni a destruir un árbol, pero es mejor tomar precauciones.

 **-Ábrete** **puerta del león, Loke.**

 **-Lucy me alegra que me hayas llamado, acaso quieres ir a una cita conmigo-** Dijo Loke con tono picarón.

 **-Hay Loke** **nunca cambiarás, te llame porque quiero que me enseñes combate cuerpo-cuerpo si.**

 **-Por supuesto que si Lucy, pero te advierto no me contendré** **y seré muy duro contigo.**

 **-Eso espero, porque de eso depende hacerme fuerte.**

(Chicos no quiero aburrirlos con los largos entrenamientos, porque no sería más que lo mismo golpes, heridas, patadas etc. Así que iré al grano)

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que comencé mis entrenamientos con Loke y al principio fueron muy duros, pero con el tiempo llegue acostumbrarme y pues ya lo he vencido 12 veces al hilo, aunque al comenzar caí muchas veces tantas que no recuerdo cuantas eran pero... he estado mejorando y se ha notado en mi cuerpo, no he bajado de peso pero aumento mi masa muscular y ya soy más fuerte, en cuanto al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en definitiva ya no soy la vieja Lucy que se escondía bajo sus espíritus celestiales, ahora puedo ganar batallas sin usar magia, las misiones a las que he ido también me han fortalecido mucho, puedo acabar con grandes monstruos sin si quiera emplear mucha fuerza, aunque en algunas cosas sigo siendo débil, pero bueno para hacerme fuerte no es cosa de un día a otro, sigo bien mis entrenamientos con Loke, pero además estuve practicando con Sagitario el tiro al blanco con arco y créanme que al principio fui pésima en eso la flecha ni siquiera llegaba tocar algo del blanco, caía antes de llegar, pero decidí seguir hasta que llego la flecha tocar el blanco, desde ese día he estado practicando mucho hasta podría decirse que mi puntería es casi perfecta, pero no tan perfecta como la de Sagitario.

También entrene mucho tiempo con Capricornio el me enseño a mejorar mi concentración y a obtener magia de la naturaleza, es difícil de explicar pero es como si yo fuera una esponja y pudiera transformar todo lo que siento de la naturaleza en magia, y eso me ha servido de mucha ayuda, ya que antes utilizaba bastante magia, he aprendido a manejar las cantidades exactas de magia que necesito para invocar a mis espíritus, y restablecer la magia que utilice absorbiendo de mi alrededor, eso ha sido muy útil.

He decidido que mi entrenamiento termino con Loke, Capricornio y Sagitario, ahora me esforzaré en aprender nueva magia, porque también quiero participar en los grandes juegos mágicos y que vean que he mejorado muchísimo.

Después de haber tomado un largo baño de burbujas me cambie y me fui al gremio, al llegar salude a todos como de costumbre, luego me acerque a Levy.

 **-Hola Levy-chan.**

 **-Hola Lu-chan.**

 **-Levy-chan** **termine mi entrenamiento con algunos de mis espíritus y ahora vengo a aprender tu magia.**

 **-Claro que si Lu-chan** **empezaremos mañana ya que hoy tengo una cita con Gajeel.**

 **-OH WOW** **Levy-chan** **que bien te deseo suerte, bueno mañana empezamos.**

 **-Y Lu-chan** **quiero decirte que aprender mi magia puede ser muy difícil, pero con tus esfuerzos sé que tú lograras hacerlo sin problemas.**

 **-Eso espero Levy-chan.**

Eso espero.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoy comienza mi entrenamiento con Levy, estoy muy emocionada aunque también muy nerviosa, pero sé que esto me ayudara a hacerme fuerte. Le pedí a Virgo que me trajera ropa para entrenar cómodamente, porque creo que mi ropa no es la más adecuada. Después de haberme cambiado me dirigí asía el bosque en el que Levy me dijo que entrenaríamos.

 **-Levy-chan, estas por aquí-** dije a ningún lugar en particular

 **-Aquí estoy Lu-chan-** escuche la voz de mi mejor amiga atrás de unos arbustos. Al ver a Levy me preocupe mucho se veía decaída, sin ánimos y muy triste

 **-que te paso Levy-chan-** Pregunte con tono preocupado

Levy salió corriendo a abrazarme

 **-Lu-chan, Ga…Gaje…Gajeel no fue a la cita, me… me dejo plantada, estuve esperándolo por más de dos horas y nada-** Dijo Levy entre sollozos

 **-Ohhh me va a escuchar voy a golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, no no no mejor le drenare su magia absorbiéndola para mí, y después lo golpeare por haberte hecho eso Levy-chan**

 **-Si Lu-chan**

 **-Pero Levy-chan sabes que vamos a patearle el trasero a ese pedazo de fierro**

 **-SI vamos Lu-chan**

Levy había dejado de llorar, eso es bueno porque no puedo permitir que mi mejor amiga este llorando por alguien que la dejo plantada. Llegamos al gremio y lo primero que hice fue buscar a Gajeel con la mirada

 **-Redfox ven-** Dije yo con voz autoritaria

 **-Que paso Coneja-** Dijo mirándome, después vio al lado de mí y le cambio totalmente la cara- **Enana, Oh por Dios como pude olvidarme, lo lamento tanto Levy-** Escuche bien, Gajeel acaba de llamarla por su nombre

 **-Eres un maldito, como se te ocurre dejarla plantada, sin siquiera darle una explicación mandarle un mensaje, avisarle por paloma mensajera o ALGO-** Yo estaba bastante enojada **\- Gajeel quiero pelear contigo te daré una paliza por haber dejado plantada a mi mejor amiga- le conteste yo**

 **-Coneja pero que cosas dices, te matare en un segundo, pero si es para que Levy me pueda perdonar por haber faltado a nuestra cita, acepto este castigo y asumo toda la responsabilidad por mis actos**

 **-Lu-chan tiene que ir afuera sino van a destruir todo el gremio**

Salimos al bosque que esta atrás del gremio.

 **-QUE COMIENCE LA BATALLA-** Dijo Levy

 **-Gajeel tratare de no hacerte tanto daño como para dejarte inconsciente 3 días, serás parte de mi entrenamiento**

 **-Y porque entrenas coneja, acaso pretendes dejarle a Salamander en claro que no eres débil o algo por el estilo-** Esas palabras hirvieron en mis oídos a tal punto que hasta pensé que de mis orejas Salía humo

 **-Sabes me iba a contener contigo, pero ahora no me contendré sufrirás Gajeel, así que más te vale defenderte y también contraatacar**

 **-Pero si todo esto lo hago como castigo por haber faltado a la cita con Levy**

 **-BASTA GAJEEL, tu castigo será soportar un entrenamiento con Lucy, y si sobrevives tal vez llegue a perdonarte-** Dijo Levy

 **-En ese caso dame con todo lo que tengas Coneja**

 **-Bueno yo comienzo**

En ese momento concentre mi magia y decidí empezar con un Uranio Metria

 **-** _ **Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos...**_

 _ **Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,**_

 _ **Hazte conocer a mí**_

 _ **O Tetrabiblos...**_

 _ **Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas...**_

 _ **Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola**_

 _ **O ochenta y ocho signos...**_

 _ **Brillen!**_

 _ **URANO METRIA!**_

Después de recitar el hechizo, resultan en muchas esferas de luz reuniéndose alrededor del Gajeel. Las luces se convergen, con tremenda fuerza hacia él. Cuando termino de converger toda la energía y el hechizo se desvanecía, vi a Gajeel muy herido, TONTO debía esquivarlo pero si él se quiere castigar por lo que le hizo a Levy por mi está bien.

Lo que él hizo fue aceptar el ataque, lo siguiente a eso fue que se acercó a mí a gran velocidad y empezó a atacarme, yo lo que hice fue esquivar mientras observaba cada uno de sus movimientos hasta darme cuenta de los errores y en el cómo podría contraatacar, seguí tres movimientos del después salte, le di una patada en la cara, la cual me dolió un poco ya que Gajeel estaba convertido en Hierro, al parecer le dolió porque se estaba sobando. No deje que siguiera me acerque y puse en práctica mi nuevo hechizo

 _ **-Estrellas que brillan,**_

 _ **Constelaciones de la galaxia**_

 _ **Abre ante mí el Mundo celestial,**_

 _ **Invoco A todos los cuerpos celestes**_

 _ **Converjan ante mí**_

 _ **Aumenten su poder**_

 _ **Destruyan todo a su paso**_

 _ **ENCUESTA CELESTIAL**_

 _ **(Este hechizo salió de mi imaginación así que espero que me den su opinión del sí)**_

Las estrellas empezaron a caer las fui controlando con movimientos verticales que hacía con mis brazos, este hechizo desprendía luces alrededor de mí en forma de estrellas, mis espíritus salieron, en su forma de constelación atacando con todo su poder. Gajeel cayo pero no inconsciente

 **-Vaya Coneja sí que ha mejorado, pero es mi momento de atacar Tetsuryū no hoko** (Rugido del dragón del hierro)

Trate de esquivarlo, pero el rugido me alcanzo antes de que pudiera abrir mi escudo celestial, lanzándome unos cuantos metros lejos, me levante todo el impacto lo recibió mi abdomen, corrí asía Gajeel golpeándolo, golpe tras golpe, no pare hasta que el quiso contratacar con una de sus garras del dragón del hierro, me aleje y llame a mis espíritus

 **-Ábrete puerta del León LOKE, ábrete puerta del toro Taurus, Ábrete puerta de la doncella Virgo**

En eso salieron mis espíritus y les dije mi plan, que consistía en que Loke golpeara a Gajeel mientras Virgo creaba un pozo hasta llegar a atrás de Gajeel y que luego del pozo saliera Taurus atacando a Gajeel.

Después de decirles a mis espíritus el plan ellos hicieron lo que les dije, Loke lo golpeo pero Gajeel esquivo unos cuantos golpes hasta que salió Taurus de su agujero dejándolo muy dañado, Les agradecí a mis espíritus y cerré las puertas.

 **-Te rindes Gajeel-** Dije yo

 **-NO me rendiré hasta acabar contigo, sino Levy no me perdonara-** Voltee a ver a Levy y allí estaba ella llorando supongo que quería que me detuviera

 **-Gajeel te perdono, pero que esto te sirva de lección para que nunca más me vuelvas hacer algo así, entendido**

 **-Si Levy, no lo volver a hacer si, eh aprendido de mi error, Coneja te has vuelto muy fuerte, ese hechizo es nuevo**

 **-Si lo eh creado yo, y veo que al parecer si funciona, esta ha sido la primera vez que lo pruebo en alguien, que esto te sirva de lección eh Gajeel y si vuelvo a ver a Levy llorar por tu culpa no te tendré piedad entendido** \- Dije yo

 **-AYE** \- contesto Gajeel

 **-Lu-chan te molesta si comenzamos mañana el entrenamiento, es que debido a los recientes acontecimientos voy a ir a casa de Gajeel a curarlo** -dijo Gajeel

 **-Claro Levy-chan no te preocupes DIVIERTETE-** Dije yo con tono picarón

 **-LU-CHAN-** Dijo una muy sonrojada Levy

 **-Bueno ahí nos vemos coneja uno de estos días quiero volver a luchar contra ti**

 **-Si Gajeel luego** \- Dije yo

Ambos se fueron y yo me fui a mi casa a descansar, ya que había terminado agotada

 **-Ahora si mañana empieza mi entrenamiento con Levy, daré mi mayor esfuerzo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Estaba vagando por un inmenso bosque en busca algo que se me hiciera conocido, miraba a todos lados y lo único que veía eran arboles de diferentes tamaños ni siquiera había animales, estaba perdida y no sabía por qué estaba ahí.

Me adentre por un camino que se abría de entre los arboles parecía ser muy largo así que, fui corriendo con los ojos cerrados ya no quería ver más bosque, en eso sentí una brisa que me hizo abrir los ojos, y me sorprendió mucho lo que vi, me encontraba en el mundo celestial todos mis espíritus me estaban viendo muy confundidos y vaya que yo también estaba confundida.

 **-Lucy, pero que estás haciendo aquí-** me dijo Loke

 **-Lucy-san, pasó algo sumimasen-** dijo Aries

 **-No sé qué está pasando chicos, estaba corriendo en un bosque, no sé ni porque estaba ahí, hasta que encontré un camino y Salí corriendo por ahí, y por eso estoy aquí, pero creo que era una ilusión porque en el camino aún se veían arboles-** dije yo

 **-Bueno Lucy-sama, no es normal que un humano pueda estar aquí y más si no tienes puesta ropa celestial, puedes llegar a morir-** Dijo Caprico

 **-Hime, permítame ayudarle con eso-** Virgo salió corriendo a gran velocidad, y volví con algo de ropa- **Tome Hime, venga para cambiarse-** Sin más Virgo me arrastro

 **-Si quieres yo te visto Lucy** -Dijo Loke, corriéndole un hilo de sangre por la nariz

 **-nooo-** Virgo me llevo a lo que parecía ser una mansión en donde me metió para cambiarme, después de un rato me cargo y a gran velocidad llegamos con los demás.

 **-Bueno no sé porque estoy aquí, pero debe de ser algo importante-** Dije yo

De pronto una enorme luz dorada apareció en medio de todos nosotros, no lograba ver nada ya que la luz era muy brillante por lo que cerré los ojos para no quedarme ciega, cada vez esto era más extraño no sabía si esa luz era algo bueno o algo malo. Abrí un poco uno de mis ojos y ya no había luz, entonces abrí los dos y vi al rey de los espíritus

 **-Vieja amiga, ¿como has estado?-** Me dijo el rey

 **-Muy bien bigotes y tú-** Le conteste yo

 **-Muy bien, bueno Lucy te preguntaras que estás haciendo aquí verdad-** Dijo el

 **-Pues sí, no sé qué paso, ni porque estoy aquí-** Dije yo

 **-Bueno esto es muy difícil de asimilar así que necesito que me pongas mucha atención-** yo asentí **\- este es un sueño, pero es real, es la única forma en la que puedo traer tu espíritu para acá, por lo que lo eh hecho mientras estabas dormida, iré al grano, estas en grave peligro Lucy-** Dijo Bigotes

 **-Pero, porque estoy en peligro, que está sucediendo-** Dije yo aterrada

 **-Bueno estas en peligro porque eres de las ultimas magas celestiales, solo quedan Yukino y tú, por lo que hay un mal que quiere acabar con ustedes, así como ya lo hizo con los demás magos celestiales, debes de tener mucho cuidado y protegerte, debes de hacerte más fuerte, este enemigo te tiene a Yukino y a ti en la mira, por lo que debes de ir con ella, para contarle esto, yo no puedo hacer lo mismo con ella porque solo tiene dos llaves la treceava no cuenta en esto, por lo que necesitas decirle, deben entrenar juntas, aprender más magias y esforzarse mucho, porque este enemigo no tiene piedad, y es muy poderoso, vieja amiga prométeme que te vas a volver aún más fuerte-** dijo el rey de los espíritus, la verdad se nota mucho que es esta preocupado por mi

 **-Trabajare muy duro, me entrenare como loca le diré a Yukino, y los más importante destruiré a este maligno enemigo que quiere acabar con nosotras-** Dije yo con seguridad

 **-Bueno una cosa más-** Dijo

 **-Si –** dije yo

 **-Nunca te olvides de nosotros, somos tus amigos y siempre te apoyaremos-** Dijo el rey

 **-Nunca me olvidare de que están conmigo, haré todo lo posible, no destruiré el mal que nos acecha de eso estoy segura-** Dije yo

Después de eso desperté, todo fue un sueño, pero sé que es real, a partir de hoy me dedicare a entrenar todos los días, lo que quiere decir que ya no poder aprender la magia de Levy, pero esto es por su bien, también tengo que ir a decirle a Yukino lo que está pasando.

Tome un baño, me cambie y Salí directo al gremio, no me importo no haber desayunado, tengo que ir a hablar con Levy y decirle que ya no poder aprender su magia, tengo que decirle a los del gremio lo que está pasando o y si no les digo, así ellos no estarían en peligro.

No no no no no, Lucy ellos son muy fuertes y no es nada bueno que les ocultes algo tan importante, ellos me van a apoyar y conociéndolos todo Fairy Tail contraatacar al mal, si es bueno tener amigos así. Legue al gremio y fui directo a la oficina del maestro, él lo tiene que saber antes que nadie.

Toque la puerta un par de veces

 **-Pase-** se escuchó del otro lado

Abrí la puerta y entre

 **-Lucy, hija que pasa-** Dijo el maestro

 **-Maestro tengo algo muy importante que decirle-** dije yo en tono serio

 **-No me digas que vas a dejar el gremio-** Dijo el maestro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, yo reí un poco

 **-No, no es eso al principio si quería hacerlo para no poner en peligro a nadie, pero después recordé lo unido que somos y lo fuerte que son todos, nuestra familia Fairy Tail es invencible, bueno volviendo al tema para no contar lo mismo dos veces se lo voy a decir junto con todos los del gremio, está bien-** Dije yo el asintió

Salimos de la oficina y desde el segundo piso dije:

 **-Hola chicos, tengo algo importante que decirles-** pero nadie me puso atención **\- chicos-** otra vez nadie, todos estaban gritando y haciendo su habitual desorden en el gremio **\- Maestro**

 **-¡MOCOSOS, PONGAN ATENCIÓN LUCY TIENE QUE DECIRLES ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE¡-** grito el maestro y casi me quedo sorda, después asintió asía mi diciéndome que continuara

 **-Bueno chicos, la verdad es que no sé si me crean o no pero quiero decirles algo muy importante, Yukino y yo estamos en peligro-** Después de decir eso muchos se sorprendieron **\- El rey de los espíritus me lo dijo en mi sueño que hay un mal que está acabando con todos los magos celestiales, y las únicas que quedamos somos Yukino y yo. La verdad pensaba en dejar el gremio y no decirles nada, pero vamos nosotros somos Fairy Tail, el gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore y nada puede con nosotros, Chicos les pido todo su apoyo de favor, tengo que acabar con este enemigo y para eso debo entrenar mucho y aprender nuevas magias, me podrían ayudar-** termine de hablar

 **-Claro que te ayudaremos Lucy-** Erza

 **-Eres nuestra amiga-** Gray

 **-Te apoyare en lo que pueda Lucy-san-** Wendy

 **-Somos Nakamas-** Mirajene

 **-porque no hay nada que Fairy Tail no pueda hacer mientras este unido –** Dijeron todos en el gremio

 **-Muchas gracias chicos, gracias por todo su apoyo-** Dije yo

 **-Lu-chan ya no poder enseñarte mi magia, ya que es muy complicada de aprender, pero te daré libros para que aprendas algunas de las** _ **Lost Magic**_ **, así serás muy poderosa y nadie podrá vencerte-** Dijo mi mejor amiga

 **-Gracias Levy-chan**

 **-Hija mía, que harás ahora-** Dijo el maestro

 **-Lo que tengo que hacer ahora es ir y decirle a Yukino lo que está pasando y traerla a Fairy Tail para que juntas podamos acabar con este mal, eso fue lo que me dijo El Rey de los espíritus –** Dije yo

 **-Está bien hija, pero regresa con bien y no te tardes mucho porque si no le hablo a Erza, Levy, Gray y Wendy para que te traigan de regreso de inmediato-** Dijo el maestro

 **-No se preocupen por mí, no tardare mucho en esto, lo haré lo más rápido posible, hoy mismo iré para no tardar-** Dije yo

 **-Cuídate Lucy-** dijeron todos

 **-Así lo haré chicos, nos vemos pronto-** me despedí

Fairy Tail, chicos que haría yo sin ustedes son mi familia.

Llegue a mi apartamento para empacar algunas cosas ya que no planeaba quedarme mucho tiempo, llame a Virgo y le dije que me comprara un boleto para el tren, ella lego con el boleto después de 5 minutos. Una vez lista con mis cosas fui a la estación de trenes, al llegar subí mis cosas y el tren comienza a moverse.


	6. Chapter 6

_Desperté y me di cuenta de que había caído dormida, vi que ya mero el tren llegaba a su destino por lo que aliste mis cosas y después de un rato el tren se detuvo, baje con mis cosas y me dispuse a ir caminando en busca de Sabertooth, en mi camino me empezaron a llegar imágenes de los miembros de ese gremio y como le hicieron daño a Fairy Tail, toda mi atención se detuvo en el como fui torturada por Minerva, los recuerdos del dolor que atravesé por causa de sus golpes hicieron que empezara a llorar de la impotencia que tuve ese día, fui humillada públicamente enfrente de muchas personas fui el hazmerreír, pero ya soy diferente y se que si Minerva me volviera a enfrentar todo seria diferente, aun así mis lágrimas no cesaban, iba caminando sin rumbo alguno hasta que siento una magia muy familiar, si esa magia nunca la podré olvidar, la magia de Natsu._

De un momento a otro mis lágrimas caían de mis ojos con mayor fuerza hasta llegar al punto en que no podía ver nada, tanto que tope con algo.

 **-Disculpa, estas bien, fue mi culpa no me fije por donde iba-** se escucho la voz de un chico-ten no se porque lloras pero no ah de ser por nada bueno, con esto te puedes limpiar las lágrimas- me entrego algo no sabía que era pero lo sentí como si fuera un pañuelo con este mi limpie los ojos y me dispuse a enfocar mi vista en aquel chico que me dio el pañuelo.

 **-Muchas gracias, aunque topamos por mi culpa no podía ver nada-** dije yo  
 **-No tienes de preocuparte fue solo un accidente, por cierto te me haces conocida-** mi mente se puso a divagar mientras empezaba analizar los rasgos de este chico, en definitiva lo conozco y no de una buena manera.

 **-Tu... tu.. tu eres Sting Eucliffe verdad-** dije yo  
 **-Si y tu eres la novia de Natsu, Lucy Heartfilia verdad -** el menciono su nombre y peor aun ,dijo que eramos novios no sabía como reaccionar a esto tantos sentimientos encontrados que me daban ganas de salir corriendo, pero ya, Lucy concéntrate tu vida esta en peligro y te piensas poner a llorar por alguien que te hizo mucho daño, no señor enfréntate a esos estúpidos sentimientos que te aferran al pasado, lo de Natsu ya fue y ya no hay más remedio, así que contéstale como es debido.

 **-No soy novia de Natsu, pero si soy Lucy Heartfilia-** contesté yo  
 **-Oh perdona mi equivocación, digo como el y tu se veían muy cercanos, cualquiera lo podría pensar así, pero bueno se que Fairy Tail no está nada cerca de aquí, así que, que andas haciendo por estos rumbos. -** dijo Sting  
 **-Pues vengo a Sabertooth por Yukino-** le dije

 **-¡Que!, pero porque** -dijo muy sorprendido  
- **Bueno es una larga historia, pero ella y yo estamos en peligro, hay personas que están aniquilando a todos los magos celestiales, actualmente en existencia hay 4, de las cuales solo dos poseen llaves doradas, por eso necesito llegar con ella, tengo que contarle todo esto.-** dije yo

 **-Bueno si quieres te llevo al gremio, que al cabo yo también me dirijo así allá, a demás seria todo un gusto llevarte-** se ofreció el  
 **-Claro, muchas gracias Sting-** le conteste, después ambos nos fuimos caminando, nadie hablaba todo era silencio absoluto, y vaya que yo hablo mucho, pero Sting se ve que es de esos chicos que no hablan de nada si no te conocen, pero en lo particular si quisiera que me hablara o que mínimo silbara, porque este silencio me está volviendo loca, de pronto volví a sentir la magia de Natsu, pero esta vez se sentía aun mas cerca.

 **-Oye Lucy, siento el olor de Natsu-san cerca, que tal si vamos y lo... -** no deje que terminara y me lance y lo bese, a pesar de que acabo de perder mi valioso primer beso con alguien a quien no conozco mucho, esto sirviese de distracción ya que en el momento en el que comencé a besarlo Natsu justamente se acercaba para vernos, me retiré, para ver que Natsu ya se había ido, y volteé a ver a Sting quien estaba lo que sigue de rojo.  
 **-Quiero que me disculpes por lo que acabo de hacer, es que verás... mmmm como explicarte, pues... -** me interrumpió

- **¿Tuviste algún problema con Natsu-san verdad?, lo supe desde el momento en que dije su nombre, tus ojos me mostraron no el brillo usual que se ve en ellos, sino que vi pavor, miedo, dolor y lo mas importante tristeza; sabes puedes confiar en mi, ya no soy la misma persona quien le deseaba un mal a fairy Tail ahora soy alguien diferente pero solo si... -** ahora fui yo la que lo interrumpió

- **No, no, no, no, no es que no te tenga confianza, para mi los problemas y rivalidades que teníamos antes quedaron en el pasado, es solo que siento algo de miedo, de que piensen que soy una inútil que solo llora porque Natsu ya no esta a su lado y bueno eso no fue lo que paso, El de un momento a otro empezó a decir que no le teníamos confianza ni lealtad alguna, el dejo el gremio y cuando lo iba a detener confesandole mis sentimientos porque pensé que el sentía lo mismo por mi ,dijo esas estúpidas palabras que hirieron mi corazón que el no me quería y que nunca me quiso pero esas ya son cosas del pasado así que hay que continuar con el presente.**

 **-Vaya Lucy, si que debió haber sido algo muy difícil, pero sabes eso ya no importa ,lo que importa ahora es tu salud y la de Yukino asi que tenemos que llegar en cuanto antes-** dijo Sting  
 **\- si de acuerdo -** dije yo decidida

Después de esa conversación seguimos nuestro camino sin hablar ,lo cuál para mi fue muy incómodo ya que yo hablo mucho, y me daba curiosidad preguntarle algunas cosas a el, pero no creo que nuestra relación haya crecido con una simple charla por lo que decidí permanecer en silencio, llegamos pronto a lo que parecía ser el gremio de Sabertooth, por fuera parecía una mansión en colores blanco y negro, muy lujosa al parecer, supongo que Sting noto que no quería entrar por lo que se acerco a mi y me dijo:

 **-Todo estará bien Lucy, no tienes de que preocuparte -** termino de hablar y yo asentí, pasamos por la gran puerta juntos y el ruido que se escuchaba hasta afuera se detuvo y cambio por un completo silencio además de que todas las miradas se clavaron en mi, unos sorprendidos y otros con fundidos y pensaba en regresarme hasta que note un cálido abrazo, correspondo y cuando nos separamos me di cuenta de quien era.

 **-Lucy, lamentó tanto todo lo que paso en los grandes juegos mágicos, fue una gran atrocidad aquello-** se detuvo y me tomo de ambas manos **\- se que es algo difícil esto pero quiero que me perdones por todo el daño que te cause, te torture de una manera inigualable quería demostrar que Sabertooth era mas fuerte que Fairy Tail, pero esa no era justificación para lo que te hice por eso te ruego que me perdones, te lo digo de todo corazón -** dijo  
 **-Mi...Mi.. Minerva yo siempre perdono a las personas, claro que fue un gran dolor el que pase en ese momento, pero también me sirvió de lección, gracias a eso me entrené y ahora soy mas fuerte, claro que como cualquier persona tengo mis debilidades, pero también tengo mis fortalezas que son las que utilizo a diario para hacerme más fuerte, te lo digo de todo corazón te perdono sinceramente no creí que te fueras a disculpar conmigo, acepto tus disculpas Minerva -** le respondí con una sonrisa amable de esas que inspiran confianza.

 **-Lucy quieres ser mi amiga -** dijo Minerva  
 **-por supuesto que si Minerva, seamos amigas-después de eso nos dimos un abrazo, que duro algo de tiempo hasta que alguien, mejor dicho Sting intervino aclarándose la garganta , dándome a entender que debía decir a lo que venia.**  
 **-Bueno vengo en busca de Yukino...**


	7. Chapter 7

La cruel realidad, detrás de una historia inquietante

 **-Bueno vengo en busca de Yukino-** Dije yo, pero note que todos se quedaron en silencio así que volví a hablar **-¿alguien sabe dónde está ella?-** en eso un chico alto con antifaz y sombrero con plumas venia bajando de las escaleras, me miro para después sonreírme y acercarse a mí para tomar mi mano y besarla.

 **-Recuerdo tu nombre, eres Lucy Heartfilia una maga de Fairy Tail, dime pequeña hada que te trae por aquí-** dijo Rufus soltando mi mano

 **-Bueno Rufus..**.

 **-Cofcofcofmaestrocofcof-** dijo Sting tratando de sonar como si estuviera "tosiendo"

 **-Bueno maestro Rufus, vengo en busca de Yukino es una emergencia-** traté de sonar calmada pero mi voz no sonó así, por lo que los miembros de Sabertooth empezaron a murmurar entre sí, voltee a ver a Rufus quien me veía con cara de que no comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo

 **-Lucy podrías explicarte por favor, nos estas preocupando-** hizo una pequeña pausa para después continuar hablando- **si es lo que recordé no es nada bueno, podrías aclararnos Lucy**

 **-Bueno lo que sucede es que casi todos los magos celestiales han sido aniquilados y bueno esto es difícil de explicar pero el rey de los espíritus me dijo que vienen por las ultimas 4 magas estelares que quedan, entre ellas se encuentra Yukino, por eso me urge hablar con ella tengo que llevarla a Fairy Tail, necesito saber dónde está ella-** termine de explicar para ver los rostros pálidos de varias de las personas del gremio, el silencio era muy intenso, hasta que Rufus se dispuso a tomar la palabra

 **-Bueno Lucy, me gustaría decirte que Yukino se encuentra aquí pero eso sería mentirte, Yukino tomo una misión de dos meses por lo que regresara en máximo 1 mes, ella tomo la misión hace dos semanas por lo que te lleva mucha ventaja si pensabas en buscarla tardarías mucho en encontrarla ya que lleva mucha ventaja así que si quieres te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras mientras esperas a Yukino claro, si es que la quieres esperar, si intentas buscarla no te lo impediré Lucy la decisión es tuya así que dime que es lo que harás**

Me quede pensando ya que era una decisión muy difícil por un lado podría ir en busca de ella así evitando que le pase algo en el camino o durante su misión pero por el otro lado si la esperaba tendría mayor seguridad de lo fuerte que es ella por esa razón decidí decirle a Rufus

 **-Ya tome mi decisión, después de meditarlo un poco llegue a la conclusión de que será mejor esperar a que ella vuelva ya que si voy por ella podría asustarla o no encontrarla y eso demoraría aún más esto, así que aceptare su oferta de quedarme aquí en sabertooth mientras Yukino regresa de su misión, claro si es que a nadie le molesta que me quede aquí hasta que vuelva**

 **-No te preocupes Lucy a nosotros nos encantara que estés aquí con nosotros, hay algo que quieras saber aprovechando que estamos aquí todos juntos-** Dijo Rufus amablemente

 **-Mmm... ahora que lo mencionas si, saben si Yukino sabe otra magia aparte de la Magia de espíritus celestiales, ya que necesitamos aprender más magias, ser más fuertes y estar en un duro entrenamiento-** termine de decir

 **-Pues Yukino no creo que tenga otra magia, así que cuando ella regrese tendrá mucho por lo que esforzarse, Lucy si quieres yo te puedo enseñar mi magia, sería un honor hacerlo después de haberte causado tanto dolor, ¿quieres que te enseñe?** -Dijo Minerva, wow esto sí que no me lo esperaba, es demasiado para mí ya que Minerva tiene una magia muy poderosa y eso sería un gran beneficio si quiero que esto vaya bien ya que necesitare de todas mis fuerzas y de todo mi poder para acabar con este mal que está aniquilando a nosotros los magos celestiales así que , aceptare su propuesta.

- **Muchas gracias Minerva, espero que no sea mucha molestia aceptare tu propuesta ya que me servirá de mucho en la gran batalla-** dije yo sonriéndole

 **-Bueno Lucy, a partir de la próxima semana te enseñare mi magia, esta semana te enseñare cosas muy básicas para que no te cueste mucho aprender esta magia, estas dispuesta tomar esta gran responsabilidad-** dijo ella

 **-Por supuesto que sí, seré muy responsable con esta magia-** conteste yo

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Al día siguiente *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Me había quedado a dormir en casa de Minerva quien muy amablemente se ofreció a hospedarme en su hogar, yo como no traigo los suficientes Jewels para rentar una habitación gustosa acepte la invitación de Minerva, ella me estuvo contando muchas cosas de Sabertooth y pues eran muy interesantes, de pronto empezamos a platicar sobre la guerra que se nos aproxima ella dijo que participara para brindarnos apoyo y para poder ayudarnos a combatir.

Ya era la hora de entrenar asi que fuimos a un bosque no muy lejano de Sabertooth, al llegar Minerva lo primero que hizo fue aventarme con una patada la cual yo no me esperaba y por ende la recibí.

 **-Lucy tienes malos reflejos -** hizo una pequeña pausa para después continuar **\- debemos trabajar en eso, veamos lo que tienes, ven y atácame con pura fuerza no utilizaras la magia hasta nuevo aviso.**

Me quede asombrada, ella quiere que la ataque pero no se como, estuve entrenando con mis espíritus pero no creo estar lo suficientemente lista como para haber mejorado mi forma de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **-Minerva es tan necesario que no use magia -** se lo dije en forma de pregunta

 **-Así que pon tus manos bajo las mías y harás lo que te diga-** Yo asentí e hice lo que me ordenó, al poner mis manos bajo las suyas sentí como mi magia se liberaba pero no veía a donde se estaba drenando esta por lo que me empece a preocupar hasta que ya no sentí nada de magia y Minerva habló **\- Bueno ahora ya no tienes nada de magia, pero no te preocupes Lucy tu magia esta en esta esfera -** De las manos de Minerva surge una enorme esfera color dorado, le sorprendí por el tamaño de dicha bola **\- Esa es tu magia y la tendré conmigo hasta que vea que estas lista para usarla, uno de los requisitos para aprender mi magia es que seas muy resistente y una experta en el cuerpo a cuerpo lo cual aunque duela no creo que sea suficiente, te enseñaré todo lo que se de cuerpo a cuerpo así estarás más preparada y te fortalecerás, ¿entendido ?** \- me dijo

 **\- Si Minerva, bueno y por el momento que haremos** \- la cuestioné  
 **-Mira es muy sencillo , con golpes tienes que destrozar este escudo -** apareció un circulo mágico frente a Minerva el cual era de tamaño mediano con diferentes colores pero entre ellos destacaba el negro y el verde **\- Cuando lo destroces pasaremos al siguiente paso el cual sera..**.


	8. Chapter 8

**-El cual será sorpresa-** me decepcione **\- no pienses que no creo que no seas capaz de destrozar el escudo solo quiero analizar todo el procedimiento antes de lanzarte a lo duro de aprender la magia del dios de la guerra, así se ¡A Darle! -** Apoyo Minerva  
No tenia ni la menor idea de que debía hacer, por lo que decidí empezar con un fuerte golpe al escudo el cual solo se agrieto un poco, tome una pequeña pausa para respirar y empezar a canalizar mi fuerza en un solo punto de mi cuerpo que en este caso seria mi puño. inhale para después exhalar y propiciarle al escudo el tan potente golpe, esta vez logre destruir el escudo.

 **-Vaya, vaya para haberlo conseguido en el segundo intento habla muy bien de quien te entreno-** Cambio de un tono alegre a un tono serio **-Pero ahora tengo que subir la intensidad -** Con su magia estaba vez formó un escudo enorme (Así como el que apareció cuando Mirajane lucho contra Freed) pero en este caso el escudo era verde oscuro con negro y algunos otros colores en pequeñas porciones **\- Debes de destruir este escudo en un solo golpe y de preferencia deja tu mente en blanco, no soy telepata pero puedo distinguir a una persona que no está del todo concentrada, así que Lucy suerte.**

Esta vez no pensé lograrlo, tal vez el segundo intento que hice para el escudo anterior había sido pura suerte, mi cabeza se empezó a llenar de pensamientos, no podía concentrarme. Entonces recordé mi entrenamiento con Capricornio en el cuál debía de concentrarme totalmente, por lo cual para lograr esto me senté en el suelo sobre mis piernas cruzadas, Capricornio me había dicho que no era necesario hacer esa postura pero yo ya lo había tomado como un pequeño hábito, cerré mis ojos y focalice mi energía en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Sentía como Minerva me estaba observando a pesar de que tenia mis ojos cerrados aprendí a sentir el aura de las personas, es como si tuviera los ojos abiertos pero viendo de otro color y borroso. Deje las pequeñas distracciones después de focalizar mi energía la acumule de nuevo en un solo punto nuevamente en mi puño, sentía cada particular de energía dirigirse hasta esa área, cuando sentí que esto se había completado, abrí los ojos y mire el enorme escudo. Inhale y exhale para después dar aquel golpe con demasiada fuerza. Vi como el escudo se empezó a agrietar para después terminar rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos, Minerva se acerco.

 **-Eso ha sido duro ¿verdad? -** Yo asentí **-Pero no lo fue Lucy-** Mi cara de seguro mostró confusión ya que Minerva no espero a que yo contestara **\- La verdad pudiste haber destruido el escudo con la misma fuerza que lo hiciste en el primero, sin embargo decidiste concentrarte y eso fue excelente, demostraste tener una gran capacidad para la concentración y eso es muy bueno, te felicito yo digo que por hoy ha sido suficiente, se que aunque no lo demuestras estas cansada, toma tus cosas y dirijámonos al gremio.**

No espere mas y lo hice, fuimos platicando todo el camino sobre la magia y el como seria nuestro entrenamiento los próximos días y vaya que seria difícil, casi me atraganto de saliva cuando Minerva dijo que al final del entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo tendría que luchar contra ella. Entre platicas y risas llegamos al Gremio, ella fue a hablar con un par de miembros mientras yo tome asiento en un sillón color blanco el cual estaba desocupado y algo alejado de los demás.

De repente sentí como alguien me estaba sacudiendo, puse atención y me di cuenta de que era Sting quien al ver mi reacción empezó a reír.

 **-Vaya rubia, hubieras visto como te encontrabas ya hasta te iba a tomar foto -** Lo vi algo extrañada y luego Sting se dio cuenta de lo que dijo **\- N-n-no va-vayas a pensar mal me refería a que tu reacción fue graciosa y yo...-** Se quedo callado por lo cual yo lo mire algo divertida y juro haber visto un ligero sonrojo de su parte el cual creo que solo había sido un efecto de la luz- **Rubia... quieres ir a tomar un batido conmigo, después de todo es temprano y no queda muy lejos ¿Aceptas?-** Termino de decir el.

 **-Y-yo yo no-no...no creo que sea mala idea, claro vamos Sting -** le conteste para después sonreírle.

No era muy largo el camino, pero vaya que me sentía agotada no se si debería de contarle a Sting que no tengo magia, igual y Minerva se lo contó no le tome mucha importancia a como me sentía yo seguí caminando. Después de un rato llegamos era una pequeña tienda de jugos en la cual supongo que también venden batidos, una joven mesera muy linda no tardo en aparecer y creo que me ignoro totalmente ya que se paso de largo directo al Rubio compañero mio.

 **-Y bien, que piensas ordenar** \- Me ignoro, como si no estuviera allí.

 **-Señorita yo voy a pedir... -** Vi que no me estaba poniendo atención en lo absoluto así que se me ocurrió algo, solo era para que se enseñara a respetar.

Tome del brazo a Sting y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro para decir.  
 **-Sting que piensas pedir-** Le dije con un tono amoroso y tranquilo, el estaba mas que sonrojado lo note desde que tome su brazo y el empezó a hablar o algo parecido.

 **-Pu-pu-pu pues y-yo pe-pediré un batido de fresa-** Terminó la frase a muy duras penas.

La mesera me vio con cara de "Y tu perra, que vas a pedir".

 **-Señorita yo voy a pedir un batido de frambuesas, fresas y zarzamoras por favor -** Sonriendo angelicalmente dándole a entender "Tu solo trae el pedido zorra" . A lo que ella solo le salto una vena en la frente para después retirarse yo deje la posición en la que estaba con Sting para acomodarme normal.

 **-Y bien...-** Voltee la mirada hacia el **-Me dirás que ha sido eso, pudo jurar que llegue a sentir tensión en el ambiente-** Dijo el ojiazul.

 **-Pues ella no me hacia caso y como vi que su total atención estaba en ti... -** Dije como si nada, pero el me vio con cara de "Oh enserio 7u7" **\- no te hagas ilusiones solo fue para que me hiciera caso** \- Termine de decirle

 **-Si tu lo dices-** Para después captar la atención en el batido que ya estaba en la mesa, yo mientras probaba el mío, era exquisito , supongo que el vio mi reacción de "mmm delicioso " porque me dijo.

 **-Por tu cara supongo que está bueno -** yo asentí **\- Dejaras que lo pruebe verdad -** Tristemente tuve que decir que si ya que el invitaba xD, antes de dárselo tomé un trago mas y le ofrecí mi copa, el la tomó y le dio un sorbo, yo lo observe para ver su reacción **\- Esta buenísimo, que gran combinación has hecho** \- Me miro **-Tienes algo en el...** \- Empezó a hacer señas con las manos y yo lo miraba graciosa **\- Que tienes un poco de...** \- Siguió con sus señas y gestos graciosos **\- Sabes que... olvídalo, lo haré yo mismo-** Vi como tomó una servilleta y la acerco a mi rostro, yo sentí la cara arder de vergüenza.

 **-Por-porque no me habías di-dicho nada... lo pude haber hecho yo misma -** El solo se me quedo mirando para después decir.

 **-Te ves muy linda nerviosa -** Dijo y yo lo mire sorprendida **-Espera, lo dije o lo pensé-** Al ver como no respondí nada se puso rojo.

 **-S-Sting yo...**


	9. Chapter 9

Pov Sting  
No puedo creer lo que dije, yo creí que solo lo había pensado hasta que me di cuenta de que no, Lucy la voltee a ver y se estaba poniendo muy pálida no puedo creer que esta pasando.  
 **-S-Sting n-no ... me -me si-siento muy bien** \- La Rubia apenas pudo decir eso para empezar a caer sobre la mesa, yo estaba muy preocupado ella no respondía, pase mi mano por su frente y estaba ardiendo la tome en brazos y salí corriendo no sin antes dejar los jewels en la mesa, iba corriendo a gran velocidad sentí que le rubia estaba muy mal. Me detuve un segundo para acercarme a escuchar sobre su pecho su corazón estaba latiendo muy lento, sentí que la estaba perdiendo, no sabía que hacer. Tomé lo que estaba haciendo antes de escuchar su corazón aún faltaba mucho para llegar al gremio, estaba desesperado me sentía impotente, de pronto una gran luz brillante apareció de la nada esa luz era al parecer una puerta de la cual salio una chica. vestida de sirvienta.  
- **Sting-sama permítame llevarlo al mundo celestial, la vida de mi hime esta en peligro-** No dude en su palabra y apresurado entre, todo fue luz por unos segundos hasta que se disperso y pude ver que todo se veía como un gran cielo estrellado. No veía a nadie tome a la chica y la coloque en el suelo para volver a escuchar su corazón. Este se había parado.  
Su cuerpo estaba helado con un movimiento de manos empece a intentar reanimarla haciendo presión sobre su cuerpo, una y otra vez al no ver resultado decidí darle respiración de boca a boca. Tomé el suficiente aire para depositarlo en sus delicados labios. Nada.

Lo hice una y otra vez, la chica no respondía algo húmedo estaba cayendo sobre mi cara. Eran lágrimas. Mire por todas partes y no había nadie. Con todas mis fuerzas grite:

 **-¡Ayúdenme , Lucy no reacciona !-** Después de haber dicho eso, vi muchas personas a su alrededor todo se empezaba a poner oscuro y yo lentamente me iba desvaneciendo.

Pov Lucy  
Después de decirle a Sting que no me sentía muy bien, creo que caí desmayada. Pero yo siento como si solo hubiera estado dormida, mi sueño era bastante raro.

En el sueño

Estaba corriendo alguien me perseguía, me gire para ver de quien se trataba y al darme cuenta de quien era me quede inmóvil.  
El iba caminando tranquilamente todo a su alrededor se estaba pudriendo, su cabello negro y su piel blanca brillaba con un tono de arrepentimiento pero ¿Porque de arrepentimiento ? tenia la cabeza hecha un nudo yo estaba ahí parada, inmóvil esperando lo peor que yo como todo lo que esta cerca de el muriera, mi corazón se estaba deteniendo no sabía que hacer. El ya estaba a un metro de mi , me observaba atentamente.

 **-Me tienes miedo, verdad Lucy -** Ni siquiera me imagine que supiera mi nombre, yo seguía helada **-Confía en mi, no te haré daño te lo debo princesa** \- Princesa , hace mucho que no me decían así, excluyendo a Virgo claro está yo solo estaban esperando el momento de mi muerte ya que el estaba a menos de un metro de mi. Tomo mi mano y la beso. **-Yo seria incapaz de hacerte daño Lucy, lo sabias no, no quiero empezar a hablar del pasado tengo poco tiempo para decirte esto. Estoy de tu lado se que todos me temen por esta maldición con la cual tengo que cargar he visto millones de muertes no solo de personas sino también de animales, plantas de todo aquel ser vivo que este cerca de mi, pero eso no te puede afectar a ti, tu posees un gran poder encerrado dentro de ti el poder que te confirieron aquellos dioses de la muerte y los ángeles del cielo, debes aprender a usarlos. Solo debes recordar como antes, mi tiempo sea agota pero ten -** El puso sobre mi mano un collar negro con un corazón de plata en el cual estaban escritas las palabras "Esperanza, Amor, Luz, Oscuridad, Vida... Muerte" no sabía para que era esto **-Lucy solo debes recordar, yo se que piensas que soy malo pero yo no pedí esto, yo no soy malo y solo tu puedes salvarme de la eternidad, ayúdame y salvalos... -** El desapareció, su tiempo finalizo y yo me di cuenta de que lo que me espera es algo mas que malo. Para que el haya venido hacía a mi y darme esta advertencia. La advertencia de Zeref.

Fin del sueño.

Desperté agitada, mis espíritus estaban junto a mi , pero algo no cuadraba que estaba haciendo en el mundo celestial, todo es tan confuso. Me intente poner de pie pero solo pude quedarme sentada de pronto la imagen de aquel collar se vino a mi mente, vi en mis manos donde Zeref había colocado aquel collar pero no estaba, al haberme movido con rapidez sentí como algo se movía de un lado al otro sobre mi cuello... Era el volví a desmayar.


	10. Chapter 10

Pov Sting (/*-*)/ (Llévame en tus brazos Sting-Sama ok ya xD)

Me desperté al parecer había caído desmayado, me pregunto porque será que traigo esta extraña ropa (La misma que trae Natsu en la saga de oración 6) pero la rubia trae puesto un lindo modelito rojo parece un poco como de maid 7u7*!* (ok ya xD) me acerque a la rubia y me di cuenta de que antes no traía puesto ese collar lo toque y este ardió como los mil demonios u eso que siempre uso guantes ._. Me levante para explorar el lugar el cual era bastante extraño pareciera que todo es cubierto por una noche estrellada, era muy lindo hasta que alguien llamo a mis espaldas.

 **-Sting-** voltee y era la rubia así que me acerque corriendo hacia ella.  
 **-Lucy qué te había pasado y porque me desmaye O.O pero mas importante que te paso a ti.-** Dije yo algo preocupado.  
 **-Bueno creo que todo fue un sueño pero se sentía tan real en el Zeref me decía que tenía que salvarlos, déjame recito cada palabra la verdad es que no puedo olvidarme de ello.**

 _ **"-Me tienes miedo, verdad Lucy -** Ni siquiera me imagine que supiera mi nombre, yo seguía helada **-Confía en mi, no te haré daño te lo debo princesa-** Princesa , hace mucho que no me decían así, excluyendo a Virgo claro está yo solo estaban esperando el momento de mi muerte ya que el estaba a menos de un metro de mi. Tomo mi mano y la beso. **-Yo seria incapaz de hacerte daño Lucy, lo sabias no, no quiero empezar a hablar del pasado tengo poco tiempo para decirte esto. Estoy de tu lado se que todos me temen por esta maldición con la cual tengo que cargar he visto millones de muertes no solo de personas sino también de animales, plantas de todo aquel ser vivo que este cerca de mi, pero eso no te puede afectar a ti, tu posees un gran poder encerrado dentro de ti el poder que te confirieron aquellos dioses de la muerte y los ángeles del cielo, debes aprender a usarlos. Solo debes recordar como antes, mi tiempo sea agota pero ten -** El puso sobre mi mano un collar negro con un corazón de plata en el cual estaban escritas las palabras "Esperanza, Amor, Luz, Oscuridad, Vida... Muerte" no sabía para que era esto - **Lucy solo debes recordar, yo se que piensas que soy malo pero yo no pedí esto, yo no soy malo y solo tu puedes salvarme de la eternidad, ayúdame y sálvalos... - El desapareció, su tiempo finalizo"**_

 **-Eso fue lo que me dijo pero no comprendo a que se refiere con que me lo debe, con salvarlos y con el collar.**  
 **-Quizás sea una forma de manifestación tal vez el collar te de su maldición y al se la quite. - Aterrada trate de quitarme el collar , pero no pude.  
-Hime la verdad acerca de ese collar es... -** Loke apareció para interrumpirla.  
 **-Lucy, ese collar es una promesa perdida entre Zeref y tu, yo no se que se prometieron con el collar tu debes recordarlo. Lo que te diré es que el collar tiene poder de protección y no te lo puedes quitar... bueno mas bien no debes ahora pertenece a ti, si te fijas tiene escritas algunas palabras las cuales de alguna forma te dan a entender algo sobre el … no tengo muchos detalles del accesorio pero no debes de dejar de pensar en el trata de recordar todo quizás así tengas una pista de lo del mal celestial que quiere ir contra ti. -** Dijo Loke.  
 **-Hay algo que no entiendo, al llegar aquí con Lucy porque caí desmayado. -** Pobre Sting jajaja el bien aterrado.  
(Bueno Sting-Sama fue porque te caes de bueno (/*-*)/ ok no XD)  
 **-Sting -san eso tiene que ver con que su cuerpo no aguanta la gravedad y la densidad de este mundo, por eso cuando llego cayo inconsciente por lo que yo al llegar lo cambie de ropa a usted a mi Hime -** Dijo Virgo algo sonrojada.  
 **-Oh bueno y porque Lucy no respiraba -** contestó el.  
 **-Lucy al parecer al tener esa conexión con Zeref sentir su presencia aunque sea en un sueño la afecta por lo de su maldición y talvez en algún momento Lucy se sintió mal porque Zeref necesitaba hablar con ella. -** Respondió Loke.  
 **-Virgo podemos regresar a nuestro mundo, recuerda que aquí 1 día son 3 meses haya. -** Dije yo algo preocupada.  
 **-Está bien Hime, pasen por aquella puerta, es un portal a su mundo. -** Sting y yo pasamos por el. Llegamos a Sabertooth y lo primero que hice fue buscar un condenado periódico pero no había ninguno. No te que todos en el gremio se nos quedaron viendo raro.  
 **-Sting y Lucy fueron a algún festival o algo.** -Olga se empezó a carcajear.  
 **-Sting que lindo estilo traes pásame a tu diseñador-** Ese fue Rogue.  
 **-Bueno ya déjense de payasadas esta extraña ropa es por estar en el... -** Le tape la boca no podía dejar de divulgara los secretos del mundo celestial así que yo continúe.  
 **-Bueno la ropa es porque fuimos a una convención de magia en la cual esta ropa simboliza la unión de las almas y la magia.** -Trate de sonar lo mas convincente posible.  
 **-Pero que fue lo que les paso desaparecieron por tres meses completos ya íbamos a organizar una búsqueda en su nombre. -** Decía una preocupada Yukino. Salí disparada a abrazarla ella correspondió a mi abrazo.  
 **-Yukino tengo algo muy importante que decirte. -** Dije yo tratando de sonar tranquila y no hacer que se preocupara pero ella se altero porque empezó a temblar.  
 **-Bu-bueno vayamos a mi casa para hablar sobre esto. -** Me fui con Yukino, no sin antes decir.  
 **-Tu también vienes rubio. -** Sting nos siguió, al llegar a la casa de Yukino la cual era muy grande y linda, tomamos asiento en el sillón.  
 **-Bueno Yukino lo que pasa es que...**


	11. Chapter 11

**-Bueno Yukino lo que pasa es que... Iré al grano hay un mal quebrara asesinando a todos los magas celestiales no se que planean con ello … quizás quieren terminar con esta magia o quizás quieren que los espíritus ya no están en este mundo... puede habernos tantas cosas que ellos planeen con esto.-** Coloque mis manos en los hombros de Yukino **-Somos las dos únicas magas celestiales que quedan bueno por lo menos las únicas dos con llaves doradas, creo que aun queda Ángel y la Princesa Hisui ella no está en peligro ya que nadie sabe que ella es maga pero muchos si están al tanto de Angel así que tenemos que ir por ella a la prisión del consejo, ella esta ahí por lo que tengo entendido ella es tu hermana y debemos ayudarla por más que me quiera matar xD -** Diciendo esto Yukino estaba mas que pálida se veía casi como un fantasma, seguía en shock hasta que le dije **\- Yo te protegeré**.

 **-Lucy todo esto es tan repentino, si lo que dices es real tenemos que encontrar a Angel además de aprender nuevas magias. Si lo que quieren es la magia celestial e intentan quitárnosla moriremos ya que es nuestra magia principal... aprenderemos mas-** me dijo en tono firme ella esta convencida en ayudarme y juntas lograremos que esto termine.

 **-Talvez yo no sea una mago celestial o algo parecido pero lo qué se es que las protegeré si es necesario con mi vida, no me gustaría perder a ninguna de las dos -** Me están fallando los ojos juraría que Sting se sonrojo quizás sea por Yukino, si quizás- **las ayudare en todo lo que necesiten.**

Sting como has cambiado, no eres el mismo chico que conocí en los grandes juegos mágicos, me alegro que se te haya quitado toda esa arrogancia o por lo menos parte de ella.

 **-Gracias Sting-** mi cara se calentó ligeramente Lucy no hagas eso- **Antes de ir por Angel debemos recopilar información ya que ella esta presa y no la dejaran salir a menos que tengamos pruebas contundentes saben quien se puede encargar de ello. -** Les pregunte a ambos.

 **-Bueno le podemos decir a Rogue y a Minerva que investiguen. -** Me dijeron ambos.

-Bueno yo le puedo decir a Levy que busque información pero para eso tengo que ir hasta Fairy Tail para poder decirle.

 **-Eso no será necesario, en Sabertooth hay una lacrima que conecta directamente con Fairy Tail se utiliza solo en Emergencias pero esto cuenta como una así que podemos utilizarla solo hay que decirle al maestro -** Dijo Yukino.

 **-Por mi esta bien , entonces andando -** Dije con algo de entusiasmo .

El camino a Sabertooth fue algo silencioso pero no era incomodo, de vez en cuando veía a Sting, sus rasgos bien marcados vaya que es apuesto. Pero que cosas piensas Lucy reacciona *cachetada mental (slap) * Concéntrate en tu misión no divagues en tu trabajo .Después de un rato llegamos al gremio.

 **-Maestro Rufus le podemos pedir prestada la lacrima de conexión con Fairy Tail es una emergencia -** Dijo Yukino.

 **-Claro, vengan los tres a mi oficina** \- Dijo Rufus, el también es apuesto aunque a su modo. Llegamos a una gran oficina estaba muy bien decorada y la organización se veía perfecta todo en orden, cada cosa en su lugar. **-Esta es, primero permítanme avisarle a Makarov.**

El estaba diciéndole unas cuantas palabras, creo que el maestro estaba preocupado por ni ya que no le hable cuando debí. Rufus me hizo una señal para acercarme a la lacrima.

 **-Hija mía como has estado, estábamos muy preocupado porque desapareciste tan repentinamente pensamos que te habías ido a buscar a Nats... -** Lo interrumpí no podía dejar que dijera ese nombre.

 **-Lamento tanto haberlo preocupado Maestro es que surgieron unos inconvenientes y como decirlo averigüé mas cosas acerca de lo que sucederá pero eso ya luego se lo contaré, necesito que ponga a Levy al habla ya que necesito decirle que haga algo por mi-** El maestro asintió y después de un momento Levy se puso frente a la lacrima de visión.

 **\- Lu-chan que necesitas que haga-** dijo mi peliazul amiga.

 **\- Bueno Levy-chan necesito que hagas una investigación, acerca de lo que esta acabando con los magos celestiales, se que no será muy fácil pero te lo encargo ya que es muy importante necesito esa información para sacar a Ángel de prisión ella es un blanco fácil debido a que esta encerrada y si la asesinan solo quedaremos tres magas en existencia, Levy-chan te lo encargo -** Le dije de un momento a otro me dieron ganas de llorar pero me contuve para no hacerlo, Levy se veía que estaba ordenando su cabeza para lo que iba a hacer.

-No te preocupes Lu-chan yo me encargo no te defraudare, quiero que pronto vengas a Fairy Tail te extrañamos mucho - Dijo ella.

 **-Claro Levy no me tardare en esto** \- Trate de despreocuparla un poco.  
 **-Esta bien adiós Lu-chan-s** e despidió.  
la conexión termino.

 **-Y ahora que haremos Lucy-** Pregunto Yukino.

 **-Pues ya le avisaron a Rogué y Minerva eso así que podemos descartarlo de la lista de cosas que nos quedan por hacer, lo que haremos ahora será entrenar y aprender mas magia. -** Le respondí.

 **-Recuerdo tener unos libros de magia quizás les sirvan para su entrenamiento -** Dijo Rufus- **Iré a traerlos-** Salimos de la oficina y el se fue a lo que parecía ser una biblioteca, sumida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que Minerva llego con nosotros.

 **-Lucy nuestro entrenamiento no ha terminado quizás me hayan puesto esta pequeña tarea pero aun así no dejare de ayudarte, aun te enseñare mi magia -** Dijo la pelinegra.

 **-Esta bien Minerva, por mi no hay problema pero no crees que será mucho trabajo para Rogué.**

 **-Para nada el tiene quien le ayude en esto, hay unos cuantos magos que decidieron ayudarle, además de que le pedimos ayuda a algunos magos de Blue Pegasus para que nos ayudaran a la recopilación, lamento no haberte consultado aquello-** Me dijo.

- **Tranquila, en el fondo se que ellos nos están ayudando ya que hace algunos años perdieron a una de sus magas... ella tenía magia de espíritus celestiales así que pienso que lo hacen para que no suceda algo así de nuevo. -** Me llego a la mente aquellos recuerdos que me mostro Loke de Karen de como perdió la vida y el como termino el.

 **-Esta bien Lucy, bueno mañana continuamos con el entrenamiento.  
-Vale**  
Después de un rato llego Rufus con una montaña de libros.

 **-Se que son muchos pero todos estos son libros importantes, ni yo los he leído todos pero se que les sera de ayuda. -** Nos dijo el maestro de Sabertooth.  
 **-Muchas Gracias por tu ayuda Rufus.-** Le agradecí.

 **-No hay de que Lucy.** -Después de haber dicho eso el deposito los libros en una mesa para después irse.

Tome algunos de los libros para ver de que era cada uno : Magia de viento, De Luz, Poder espiritual, Magia de convergencia de espíritus, armaduras celestiales, Lost Magic. Había muchas otras pero me llamo la atención uno de los libros se trataba de magia de transformación pero no cualquiera sino de como convertir un humano en un espíritu celestial, no sabía que existía esto.

 **-No puedo creerlo-** Dije yo, aun no salía de mi asombro.

 **-Veo que ya te diste cuenta... -** Una voz a mis espaldas dijo eso me gire para encontrarme con...


	12. Chapter 12

Tomé algunos de los libros para ver de que era cada uno : Magia de viento, De Luz, Poder espiritual, Magia de convergencia de espíritus, armaduras celestiales, Lost Magic. Había muchas otras pero me llamo la atención uno de los libros se trataba de magia de transformación pero no cualquiera sino de como convertir un humano en un espíritu celestial, no sabía que existía esto.

 **-No puedo creerlo-** Dije yo, aun no salía de mi asombro.

 **-Veo que ya te diste cuenta... -** Una voz a mis espaldas dijo eso me gire para encontrarme con... **\- Primera, pero que esta haciendo aquí.**

 **-Pequeña hada, es complicado pero yo cree esa magia, magnifica en verdad pero en las manos equivocadas puede ser un peligro, cuando tus manos tocaron el libro me invocaste porque solo tu puedes hacerlo, este libro marca la nueva era de magos celestiales pero... debes aprender esta magia mas que nada te puede servir de mucho o incluso puede salvar al mundo de la magia... Te contaré algo, la magia se divide en géneros y subgéneros, la rama principal de todas son la vida y la muerte, de las cuales la mas importante es la celestial porque puede acabar con todo el mal o en su caso... con todo el bien... pequeña hada yo se que es difícil asimilar esto pero, si la magia de espíritus celestiales muere todo la magia desaparecerá, quizás haya quien piense que es una magia inútil pero si quieren acabar con esto habrá personas que se aprovechen y causaran una catástrofe en todo Earthland, te lo encargo, eres la única que puede salvarlos. -** Dijo Mavis para después desaparecer.

 _~Salvarlos~_ Esa palabra retumba en mis oídos, que es lo que pasara, que es esto que siento. Necesito hablar... necesito hablar con... con alguien que me diga la verdad de que es todo esto que esta pasando.

 **-Yukino, puedes entrenar sola por unas semanas, siento que debo de ir a un lugar para saber algo importante, por favor espero que me comprendas y... Minerva por lo visto no voy a completar mi entrenamiento contigo lo siento. -** Les avise y Minerva me tendió un libro.

 **-Sabia que algo pasaría, encontré un libro que contiene mi magia y aunque esta mas complicado se que lograras entenderlo. -** Lo agarre.

 **-Gracias -** Le sonreí.

 **-Lucy, no te preocupes yo estaré bien, me preparare para todo lo que venga pero si te vas por un tiempo será mejor que te lleves algo que leer, por favor toma todos estos libros y aprende su magia, yo iré a la biblioteca de Magnolia y allí tomare todos los libros de magia que pueda. -** Me dijo.

 **-Está bien Yukino, chicos los veré en unas cuantas semanas, una cosa mas le podrías decir a Levy que te preste libros para que no dejes de aprender. -** Me despedí de todos y Yukino asintió.

Además de los libros que nos había traído Rufus, entre en la biblioteca y tome todos los que se me hicieran interesantes, como eran muchísimos los guarde en mi compacto celestial la cual era una bolsa que Virgo me había regalado el día de mi cumpleaños, es como una bolsa sin fondo y lo mejor es que no pesa por mas cosas que guarde xD. Ya estaba en la salida de Sabertooth cuando...

 **-A donde crees que vas, rubia no dejare que te vayas solo, además de que Minerva y el maestro me pidieron que te acompañara. -** Di un largo suspiro.

 **-Venga pues vamos.-** Salimos de allí, la verdad es que no se exactamente a donde voy a ir.

Estaba caminando junto a Sting sin rumbo alguno no se a como voy a llegar a ese lugar, no se si sea una pista o algo pero en mi sueño vi una cascada a cual estaba en un enorme jardín cerca de las montañas.

 **-Oye rubia y... a donde nos dirigimos-** La pregunta del millón de dólares se hacía presente, no sabia que responderle, su le decía lo de mis sueños quizá pensaría que es solo una idiotez de parte mía.

 **-Bueno etto... la verdad es que no se a donde ir.-** Sting se detuvo en seco viéndome esperando a que le dijera algo congruente **.-Se que sonará extraño pero hace poco tuve un sueño en el que estaba en un enorme jardín cerca de las montañas ahí había una cascada en la cual me decían "Ven Lucy, ven" y pues se que me tomaras por loca o algo parecido pero es que necesito respuestas y nadie me las puede dar.-** Ya estaba harta de no saber que hacer.

 **-No te agites, Lucy tu nos contaste que tu casa tenia un enorme jardín el cual estaba cerca de las montañas, no se si además lugar tenga una cascada pero es el único lugar al que podríamos ir ya que no tienes ni la menor idea, solo tranquilízate rubia, todo va a estar bien.** -Escuchar esas palabras me tranquilizaban, no se porque la voz de Sting me hacia sentir bien, como si estuviera protegida.

 **-Si, tienes razón tengo que calmarme pues hay que ir a los territorios Heartfilia, quizás ahí encontremos algunas respuestas, vamos Sting. -** El y yo empezamos a caminar esto seria un largo viaje pero con tal de saber algo de lo que pronto va a pasar me tranquiliza.

 ** _Pov Levy_**.

Acababa de terminar mi conexión con Lu-chan mediante la lacrima, así que tengo que encargarme de lo que me pidió, esto no iba a ser nada fácil, quizás no encuentre la información necesaria y todo lo que este haciendo Lu-chan se estropee por mi culpa. No Levy deja esos pensamientos negativos esto es de vida o muerte así que tengo que concentrarme en hacerlo bien.

 **-Oye enana, que estas haciendo** -Me pregunto Gajeel mientras se acercaba a mi.

 **-Pues estoy haciendo una investigación que me encargo Lu-chan-** Le conteste.

 **-Pero... cuando tendrás tiempo para mi... hace mucho que no... salimos xD -** Me sonroje ligeramente.

Hace un tiempo que Gajeel y yo empezamos a salir y la verdad últimamente he estado muy ocupada, con misiones, libros, con los del gremio que me he desobligado de mi novio aun me sonrojo pensando en que Gajeel sea mi novio.

 **-Bueno Gajeel, recuerdas que Lu-chan nos advirtió de un mal que esta acabando con los magos celestiales pues necesito buscar información acerca de quien lo esta haciendo porque Angel Sorano esta en peligro al ser un blanco fácil estando en prisión, pero si quieres pasar tiempo conmigo podrías ayudarme y si nos sobra tiempo podríamos salir, que te parece.-** Le propuse.

 **-Bueno la idea de pasármela encerrado en una biblioteca leyendo libros no me agrada pero si es contigo enana lo haré con gusto. -** owwws vi como Gajeel se sonrojo se ve tan lindo detrás de toda esa capa de chico malo hay un chico muy dulce.

 **-Bueno esta decidido a leer se a dicho .-** Le dije para después ponerme a leer unos cuantos libros con mis lentes de lectura rápida.

Lu-chan espero no fallarte.

 ** _Pov Lucy ._**

Ya habíamos subido al tren cuando recordé que Sting también era un Dragon Slayer por lo que le dije que si quería se podía recostar en mis piernas a lo cual el no dudo y de inmediato lo hizo. El viajé hasta la mansión Heartfilia era de 3 días en tren por lo cual en todo el viaje me puse a leer los libros que tome el que me interesaba mas aprender era el que invoco a Mavis.

No pude dormir , ya había pasado 1 día de viaje y no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera esta magia, ya había leído el libro 3 veces por lo cual supongo que ya estaba lista para crear una llave y a partir de este convertir un humano en espíritu celestial pero no debo de hacerlo a la ligera, investigue un rato y logre practicar pero no podía sin tener a un humano con quien hacer esto. Ya me quería rendir y dejar está magia en paz hasta que se escucho un gran estruendo en algún vagón de atrás.

Tome mis llaves y mi látigo para caminar hasta donde se escuchó aquel ruido, no había gente en estos vagones lo cual me extraño mucho a medida que iba caminando se podía oler algo bastante similar, como a hierro... en es momento me di cuenta de que era ese olor... sangre. Corrí en la dirección desesperada para ver de que se trataba, este era el ultimo vagón tome la valentía y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con una sola chica la cual estaba mas que herida la sangre no dejaba de brotar de todo su cuerpo.

 **-Quien te ha hecho esto!-** Ella solo negó con la cabeza, si hablaba podría morir en ese instante, me percate de que habían perforado parte de su garganta para que no pudiera hablar. **-Lo lamento no se como ayudarte no tengo magia curativa solo espíritus celestiales.-** En ese momento caí en cuenta de que era la que podía hacer, pero era arriesgado **.-No puedo curarte pero te puedo brindar la inmortalidad, estas dispuesta ah aceptarlo. -** Ella abrió grandes sus ojos pero asintió. **-Es la primera vez que hago esto pero confío en poder salvarte.**

En mis manos forme una esfera color rosa con las dos manos iba comprimiéndola tratando de darle forma cuando la deje en forma ovalada rece por Mavis a que funcionara _. -Magic Key, spirits soul transformation._ Era del tamaño de mis otras llaves solo que esta era de color rosa y era con la terminación de un corazón, ya que había creado la llave coloque mi mano izquierda en la cabeza de la chica y con la derecha en la cual traía la llave la metí en su corazón está pasó sin problemas como si no hubiera barrera entre ella, la gire como si fuera a cerrar una puerta y la joven desapareció. La llave empezó a brillar en mi mano con un aura rosa, dándome a entender de que la abriera.

 **-Ábrete puerta del corazón -** Se vio un resplandor dorado dejando ver a la chica de antes su cabello negro, negros con un vestido naranja hasta las rodillas, unos botines cafés y brazaletes de oro en sus muñecas... ya no había rastro de sus heridas.

 **-Gracias por salvarme, te lo agradezco mucho mi nombre es Kendra** (Se me vino a la mente el nombre xD **) y ahora en adelante seré una de tus espíritus celestiales yo tengo el poder de curar heridas salvando las almas de las personas antes de destrozarse.**

 **-De cuantos días quieres el contrato...**

 **-No Lucy, tu podrás invocarme cuando quieras yo no consumo mucha magia, pero en cuanto a mi poder no puedo revivir a los muertos** (xD ) **ni curar a gente que no tiene una sola pizca de bondad o de alegría así bueno con esto me despido. -** Hizo una reverencia y se esfumo.

Regrese a mi lugar en el tren con una sonrisa formada en mi rostro, logre salvar a una persona y mas dominar la magia en mi primer verdadero intento.  
Ya que había dominado la primera magia, decidí empezar con otra las armaduras celestiales , la cual según el libro consiste en usar el poder como si fuera alguno de mis espíritus celestiales. Venían unas pocas imágenes pero en esas se mostraba al espíritu y al dueño de este con una apariencia y habilidades parecidas a las de este. Vaya suena increíble esta magia, leía con interés todo, se me hizo tan interesante ahora lo difícil seria saber que tengo que hacer para conseguir la forma correcta de este.


	13. Chapter 13

_Flashback_

 _Pov_ _Nadie_

Aquella bella chica de cabellos rubios estaba sentada cerca de la orilla de un pequeño lago, era muy pintoresco el lugar en donde ella se encontraba. Un hermoso paisaje. Se mostraba el atardecer asomándose por las montañas, la chica continuaba enfocándose en sus cosas, para después esperar la llegada de su querido amigo. Aquel joven mago de cabello negro con ojos rojos. Zeref.

 **-Lucy, lamento llegar tarde, es solo que... -** La oji-chocolate lo interrumpió.

 **-He estado esperando por ti** **Zeref** **, no te preocupes por llegar tarde, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti, dime** **¿Qué es lo que hoy me contarás ?-** La rubia le pregunto alegremente.

 **-Lucy... hoy no te contaré ninguna historia o secreto nuevo, ya sabes por lo que estoy pasando y... es demasiado difícil para mi tener que seguir en esta enorme burbuja de la que no puedo salir, está maldición me tiene atrapado, mi tiempo paso hace ya tanto... simplemente quiero morir, quiero volver a ser mortal...quiero desaparecer. -** Le dijo el mago oscuro.

 **-** **Zeref** **, yo tengo que ayudarte, pero no se como... me has dicho que yo tengo el poder de cambiar lo que sea, pero que pasa si no es así, que tal si no soy capaz de salvarte de esto... yo solo quiero tenerte a mi lado, eres mi mejor amigo, es difícil ver que cada día te llenas de lágrimas por matar todo lo que te rodea, se que no quieres eso... yo estoy en mi disposición para lograr sacarte de esto, pero ya sabes que aun no soy completamente una maga y bueno yo...-** Zeref la hizo callar, interrumpiéndola para después cambiar su semblante.

 **-Quizás crees que esto es fácil, no es así...-** Abrió los ojos. **-Me duele tanto ver morir todo lo que esta cercas de mi, yo simplemente no aguanto esto, quizás no me quieres ayudar como tanto presumes. -** Lucy iba a hablar pero el chico no la dejo. **-Se que tienes buenas intenciones...te diré lo que tienes que hacer; debes** **entrenarte** **como maga, para que seas fuerte tanto mental como físicamente, te unirás al gremio que mas te guste , serás una gran maga , yo lo sé, dentro de algunos años cuando se te presente la ocasión, tendrás que buscar el diamante negro.-** La Heartfilia se sorprendió.- **este no es cualquier diamante, tiene forma de corazón, muy bello en realidad pero solo tu puedes encontrarlo, tocarlo... y usarlo, tu descubrirás donde se encuentra dicha joya, después de que la encuentres harás de el un collar y te lo pondrás, para. después pronunciar las palabras :**  
 _"_ _Liberum_ _,_ _magic_ _,_ _sense_ _,_ _live_ _"_

 **-Con eso serás capaz de sacarme de esta prisión de muertes...yo me iré por un largo tiempo Lucy, nos volveremos a ver pronto, ahora duerme... -** Se veía como el mago lanzo algo hacia la rubia, esta antes de decir nada, ya estaba cerrando los ojos...hasta que cayo dormida.

 _Fin Del_ _Flashback_

 _Pov_ _Lucy_

Abrí los ojos de golpe, al parecer había recordado todo lo que paso con Zeref, no puedo creer que yo vaya a ser quien lo saque de su maldición, la que termine con su racha de muertes... la que tenga que ayudarlo. Es difícil de creer todo esto, puede que sea real o puede que no, pero tengo que arriesgarme, aun no se que es lo que debo de hacer, donde es ese dichoso lugar donde nos vimos la última vez, que tengo que realizar para que todo esto finalice. Solo yo puedo hacerlo.

Como ya había despertado completamente de mi trance fui con Sting para ayudar a que se levantara, después de todo el seguía dormido.

 **-** **Sting** **,** **Sting** **¡Despierta!.-** Le dije mientras con las manos empezaba a zarandearlo. Este se empezó a mover.

 **-Ya, ya desperté. -** Abrió los ojos y con la mirada estaba examinando el panorama de. donde se encontraba **.- Por cierto Lucy...¿donde estamos?.** -Pregunto el rubio.

 **-Bueno pues estamos a solo dos horas de camino de la ciudad en donde se encuentra la mansión** **Heartfilia** **. -** Le contesté.

 **-Y como es que estoy** **aquí** **y no en el tren.-** Empezó a decir.

 **-Pues querido rubio, llegamos aquí hace 9 horas, pero como no** **despertabas** **te tuve que bajar del tren, por cierto eres muy pesado.-** Le dije, el me empezó a ver ligeramente sonrojado. **-Que es lo que te pasa.**

 **-M-me dijiste que-querido...**

 **-¡Ah! bueno eso es** **mmm** **... como explicarlo en términos que puedas entender... -** el me estaba viendo curioso. **-Es que... tu... ¡Oh por Dios! deja de verme así,** **olvídalo** **. -** Empecé a caminar.

Vi como el se ponía de pie para seguirme el paso, hasta que se coloco de mi lado.

 **-Bueno, creo que durante todo el viaje estuve muy** **distraigo** **...**

 **-Querrás decir queriendo vomitar. -** Bromee con el.

 **-Ja ja que graciosa, bueno al grano, no se de que me perdí durante el viaje,** **así** **que** **cuéntame** **que paso. -** Dijo el para mirarme, poniendo atención a lo que iba a decir.

Comencé a contarle lo que paso, desde ayudar a la chica que ahora es un espíritu hasta mis nuevas magias, las cuales no me fue muy difícil adquirir, ya que no dejaba de practicar y practicar como una loca hasta que me salió a la perfección. Se que no es como si hubiera aprendido tanto, pero para aprender dos de las ramas de mi magia ya es un avance. Espero que nos podamos quedar un tiempo en la mansión Heartfilia, eso me dará lo suficiente como para practicar lo de los libros que tengo.

Después de caminar durante tanto tiempo logramos llegar muy cansados a la que antes era mi casa, me sorprendía el ver que no quitaron los muebles a pesar a de que mi padre había perdido la mansión, fue bastante difícil entrar pero logramos hacerlo debido a que la llave que antes tenía seguía escondida bajo la caja de arena en la que antes solía jugar.

Pasamos y nos sentamos , tantos recuerdos pasaban por mi mente que sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar, Sting me abrazo y después de un rato me calme.

Quien no lloraría al recordar la casa en la que creció, la muerte de su madre, la lapida donde se encuentra, el maltrato de mi padre, mis baños con Aquarious... el como era una niña muy solitaria. Por esas razones yo había abandonado este hogar.

 **-** **Sting** **ya es muy tarde, podemos buscar mañana, hay que dormir.** -Me puse a pensar en que habitación podría dormir. **-Usa la numero 3.-** Una habitación que nunca se usó.

Cuando tenia 7 años, esa habitación fue diseñada para un futuro hermano que tuviera, aunque no estuviera hecha para un bebé era perfecta para cualquier chico, el cuarto en el que me escondía para no sentirme sola, esos eran recuerdos que ya solo sopla el viento.

Sting me dio las gracias y entró, yo por mi parte entre en la que antes era mi habitación, no había cambiado en nada. Me vi en el espejo y suspiré, dándome cuenta de que ya no era la misma chica de antes, cambie en el momento en el que escribí mi propio destino, en el que yo era la protagonista y no un personaje secundario. En mi reflejo seguía viendo a aquella niña que se la pasaba jugando con una muñeca para sentirse querida, aquella niña que nunca dejaba de llorar por la perdida de su madre.

Entre mis cosas al tocarlas me llegaba la nostalgia de extrañar estar aquí, entre a la ducha para bañarme, estar en la tina me relajaba, me hacia reflexionar sobre las cosas, lo cual hoy es necesario. Medite acerca de lo que esta pasando con Zeref... lo que paso con Natsu. Como se supone que _"los salve a todos_ " si no se de que voy a salvarlos, será obra de el asesino de magos celestiales o quizás alguna otra persona, de quien sea yo salvare a todos.

Aunque la vida me venga en ello.

Esas palabras salieron de mi mente, sin siquiera pensarlas antes... como si fuera una advertencia o... un avisó de muerte.


	14. Chapter 14

La cascada que había mencionado antes en efecto era la de la mansión Heartfilia, tanto tiempo la respuesta la tuve y no lo sabía, al menos me consta que me ahorro bastante tiempo el seguir investigando a dónde se suponía que tenía que ir.  
Debo de buscar algún objeto, una señal o algo que me ayude a identificar lo que me servirá en esta situación.

Ya era de mañana y Sting no se había despertado por lo que invoque a Virgo para que estuviera haciendo el desayuno en lo que yo indagaba por los territorios. Pasaron unos minutos y seguía sin ninguna pista, como quisiera una señal. Seguí caminando por un buen rato hasta que me cansé de no encontrar nada, para relajarme un poco me senté en el pequeño lago que daba hacía la cascada, sumergí mis pies dentro del agua dejando que este me ayudará a tranquilizarme, cerré los ojos por un momento hasta que caí al agua, saliendo de esta traté de reincorporarme dándome cuenta de Sting había Sido quien me había empujado.

 **-Veo que ya te despertaste rubio.-** Dijo Lucy

 **-Fue tan tentador hacerlo que no pude evitarlo.-** Dijo entre risas.

 **-Bueno, al menos ayúdame a salir que no ves que me puedo resfriar.-** Dijo la rubia mientras veía como Sting le extendía la mano, por lo que Lucy la agarró fuerte para después tirarlo con ella **.-Jajajaja venganza.**

 **-Ah, con que eso crees.-** Sting le empezó a echar agua en la cara por lo que nuestra maga hizo lo mismo. Ambos entre risas siguieron así hasta que se fueron calmando.

 **-No pensé que fueras tan divertida.-** A lo que la chica le volvió a lanzar agua.

 **-Es porque aún no sabes nada de mí rubiooooooooo.-** haciendo que Sting sintiera curiosidad.

 **-Tienes razón, quiero saber todo.-** La de ojos chocolate no esperaba que éste se preguntara sobre su vida.

 **-Bueno entonces te propongo algo, juguemos al a ti te toca, te explico : nos hacemos preguntas mutuamente y si ambos lo hemos hecho no pasa nada pero y si no tendremos que hacerlo, hay preguntas que no aplican pero otras si, yo empiezo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Sabertooth y cómo fue que llegaste?, Cuenta como una pregunta ya que están relacionadas.-** Empezó la Heartfilia. Sting se quedó pensando un poco recordando su pasado.

 **-Pues... Después de que Weisslogia se fuera yo no sabía qué hacer con mi vida, solo me había enseñado cosas básicas y todo eso pero no a cómo tratar con las personas y sus ambientes, al principio me tarde en adaptarme a estar solo y seguir las reglas de la comunidad, pero después me acostumbré.-** Hizo una pausa para después continuar. **\- Conocí a una chica bastante rara en un bosque, no dejaba de llorar, yo trate de consolarla pero no pude.-** Se giro para ver a Lucy a los ojos **.-Me recuerdas a ella, me contó muchas cosas que en ese entonces no comprendía pero la escuchaba para así ella se sintiera mejor, me habló sobre los gremios y que se hacia en estos, también me dijo algunas características de estos y el que más me gustó fue Sabertooth solo porque ella no podía pronunciarlo bien decía algo como "Sabeltut", "Shabertut" hasta que me enseñó como se escribía y yo le dije como se pronunciaba, pero no volví a ver a esa chica en ese entonces yo tenía como 7 años y nunca supe cuántos años ella tenía se veía más joven que yo pero no lo sabría con certeza porque parecía que tenía mas en experiencia aproximadamente llevo 13 años allí.-** Que linda historia pensó Lucy. **\- Bien me toca a mí ¿Cuántos años tienes y porque escogiste Fairy Tail?.**

 **-A una mujer no se le pregunta la edad.-** Lucy saco la lengua para después volver a hablar. **\- Pero como es parte del juego tengo que responder técnicamente debería de tener 28, pero no sé si te llegaste a enterar de un incidente que hubo con Fairy Tail.-** Sting negó con la cabeza. **\- Bueno cuando estábamos en nuestra competencia para ser mago clase S hubo un problema, el dragón Acnologia estuvo con nosotros en esa isla y por más que tratamos de derrotarlo no pudimos, el casi nos mata de no ser por la magia de protección de los antepasados de Fairy Tail, esa magia nos protegió de la muerte pero nos dejó congelados en el tiempo 7 años pero nuestros cuerpos no envejecieron el tiempo pasó pero seguimos iguales así que sigo teniendo 21 el tiempo volvió a correr después de que la magia se dispersó.-** El Eucliffe veía con atención a la chica a su lado sin perderse ningún detalle **.- Ahora el porque elegí Fairy Tail pues parecerá algo tonto pero fue porque admiraba mucho a los magos tanto que quería convertirme en uno hasta que note que yo también poseía magia, en una ocasión mientras caminaba por un puerto me topé con Nats...-** La emoción fue cayendo **.-Bueno esa ya es otra historia.**

 **-Mmm esto se está poniendo algo raro cambiemos de juego quizá más tarde sigamos con las preguntas te parece.-** Lucy asintió **.- "Yo nunca, nunca" es el nombre tienes 10 puntos y estos se cuentan con los dedos cuando hiciste algo del yo nunca, nunca bajas uno y si no lo hiciste lo conservas pero en el caso de que no lo hayas hecho lo tienes que hacer.  
-No recuerdo que las reglas fueran así.**

 **-Bueno pues esta variación del juego yo la inventé para que fuera más emocionante así que empecemos tú primero.**

 **-Bueno... Yo nunca, nunca he dicho mentiras.-** Dijo Lucy. A lo que Sting no bajo ningún dedo **.- Que sincero me sorprendes.**

 **-Tengo mis dones, yo nunca, nunca he fallado a una promesa.-** Dijo el rubio a lo que Lucy bajo un dedo.

 **-Hice una promesa y espero cumplirla pero como aún no lo hago es fallarle, yo nunca nunca he golpeado a Sting Eucliffe.-** A lo que Lucy lo golpeó en el hombro.

 **-Oye eso no se vale rubia.**

 **-Claro que si buahahaha.**

 **-Bueno ehh, yo nunca, nunca he lanzado a una rubia de una cascada.-** a lo que Lucy salió del agua para correr. **-Sabes que soy más rápido que tú ehh.-** A lo que el chico la siguió hasta alcanzarla y ambos subieron a la cascada pero antes de que lanzará a Lucy está dijo.

 **-Yo nunca nunca he saltado con un chico de una cascada.-** a lo que ambos tuvieron que saltar. Empezaron a reír por como la antigua tensión había desaparecido y en vez de eso ahora reinaba la diversión. Cuando se reincorporaron se vieron dejando de reír, el ambiente había cambiado y ambos lo sabían a lo que el rubio hablo.

 **-Yo nunca, nunca...-** Miro a Lucy a los ojos **.- he besado a una chica.-** Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron de sorpresa.

 **-Espera que...-** El chico se acercó a ella para tomarla de la cintura y juntar sus labios con los de ella, al principio la sorpresa de Lucy no dejaba que hiciera algo, pero después cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso, el cual duro unos cuantos minutos hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. **-Sting yo...-** No pudo decir nada más porque se volvieron a besar, al rubio le encantó la sensación de sus labios con los de la rubia por lo que quiso experimentarlo una vez más y volvió a ser correspondido, pero esta vez se separaron porque algo empezó a brillar dentro del agua. Ambos se vieron y decidieron sumergirse para averiguar de qué se trataba, todo en esa cascada era raro parecía tener menos profundidad pero en realidad había más debajo de esta sorprendidos vieron bastantes estructuras de piedra (así bien al estilo de la película de Atlantis) y notaron de dónde surgía el brillo. Había una gran piedra con grandes bordes y extrañas señales pero justo en el centro de este había una luz roja que daba en un hueco en forma de corazón, Sting señaló el collar de la rubia y esta se acercó para colocarlo allí, se empezaron a escuchar ruidos arriba por lo que Sting hizo señales de que el iría, con gran velocidad nado hasta tomar aire y ver que dentro de la cascada se veía algo luminoso por lo que se acercó rápidamente para ver de qué se trataba adentrándose en esta, pudo notar que había un cetro color blanco este lo tomo para después ponerlo a la orilla del lago y bajar con Lucy para decirle que subiera.

Estos al ya encontrarse fuera del agua empezaron a hablar.

 **-Esto fue lo que encontré cuando escuché el ruido, estaba dentro de la cascada, crees que sea algo que te sirva.**

 **-No lo sé, espero que si parece ser importante.-** Dijo para después guardarlo en su bolsa sin fondo. **-Sting...lo de hace rato...yo...-** La interrumpió.

 **-No debí de aprovecharme de la ocasión, pero si te soy sincero no sabes las ganas que tenía de hacerlo, llevamos muy poco tiempo conociéndonos y lo entiendo y lo sé, también sé que esto está mal porque tú estás dolida y yo no quisiera causarte más problemas ni hacerte daño yo...-** Lucy lo empezó a besar, la mejor forma de callar a una persona, sabía que Lucy la estaba pasando mal pero al parecer el correspondía a sus sentimientos.

 **-Yo también sé que es muy pronto pero a pesar de como eres me gustas y bastante, cuando empezó todo esto no pensaba en nada más que salvar a los magos celestiales y tuviste que atravesarte en mi camino con tu sonrisa perfecta y tus ojos de ensueño enserio que me vuelves loca a pesar de que esto sea muy rápido.**

 **-¿Quisieras ser mi novia?.-** a lo que la rubia respondió con un beso para después asentir de igual manera. **-Wow que felicidad.-** dijo para después sonreír.

Después de eso entraron a la mansión Heartfilia para tomar sus cosas y salir de ahí. Ya que habían conseguido algo importante era momento de seguir su camino.

Mientras caminábamos note que algo vibraba, era una lacrima que Rufus me había regalado para así comunicarme con Levy a lo que rápidamente la tomé.

 **-Lu-chan que bueno que estás bien, encontré información importante para ayudar a que Ángel salga, al parecer había una leyenda de los cazadores de magos, se dividían en varias clases pero los más peligrosos eran los anticelestes, estos buscaban solo magos celestiales y succionaban todo su poder para fines malos como una gran cañón de etherion y cosas así, si llegaban a juntar una gran cantidad de poder podían llegar a desaparecer la magia de un continente entero no obstante ellos no se conformarían con eso, querían dejar a todo el mundo sin magia para que solo ellos pudieran usarla y con esto dominar el mundo a su antojo, te mandaré la información completa por la lacrima, esta bien detallado todo y además viene la forma de convencer a los jueces de que esto es real y que Ángel será de vital ayuda, Lu-chan ten cuidado, hasta pronto.-** La conexión se perdió, ni siquiera pude alcanzar a responderle.

 **-y bien, ahora ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-** Pregunto Sting.

- **A la corte de magia.-** Dijo Lucy seriamente.


	15. Chapter 15

Ibamos en camino a la corte de magia por fin Levy había encontrado la forma de sacar a Sorano de la cárcel, pero fuera de eso, debo pensar en algun plan para que en caso de que los cazadores nos encuentren antes de ser más fuertes podamos sobrevivir.

No podemos dejar que algo así pase, no he vivido lo suficiente como para morir en manos de unos aprovechados que quieren hacer desaparecer la magia, jamás lo permitiré. Vagamente me llegaron los recuerdos de Natsu, hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto, su repentino abandono del gremio, mis sentimientos hacía a él, los cazadores de magos. Algo no está bien. Tengo que averiguar qué es lo que pasó con Natsu ya no sería porque lo amé, sino como una amiga que está preocupada por lo que pasa con él, porque quiera o no, nos hemos relacionado de una forma en que nuestros lazos no son fáciles de romper. Me quedé pensando mucho tiempo al parecer ya que estábamos a unos cuantos kilómetros de llegar no será fácil, nada de esto lo será, pero necesitamos todo el apoyo que se pueda.

Sting estaba tranquilo, no había dicho nada en todo el camino, lo cual se me estaba haciendo extraño. De la nada tomó mi mano y la entrelazó con la suya, fue una linda acción que hizo que me sonrojara ligeramente. Es simplemente perfecto, lo estuve observando no sé cuánto tiempo hasta que me dijo que mejor le tomara una fotografía, lo cual hizo que le diera un buen golpe en el brazo.  
 ** **-Eso te pasa por egocéntrico.****

 ** **-Ya cálmate, fue una broma, si recibiera un golpe por cada vez que te veo ya no estaría vivo.****

 ** **-Awww qué lindo, pero ya hay que concentrarnos, estamos a punto de llegar y no sería conveniente que nos viéran así de nerviosos.****

 ** **-Tu eres la que está nerviosa, yo estoy en completo calma.****

 ** **-Sisisi, bueno ya llegamos.****

Unos guardias estaban custodiando la puerta a lo que al vernos luego luego reaccionaron.

 ** **-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que necesitan?-**** Dijo uno de ellos.

 ** **-Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia del gremio Fairy Tail y mi compañero es Sting Eucliffe de Sabertooth. Queremos hablar con los miembros del consejo por un asunto importante.****

 ** **-Si vienen a pagar lo de su desastroso gremio debe venir su maestro, no ustedes.-**** Dijo otro de los guardias.

 ** **-Si está bien, nuestro gremio no es el más pacífico de todos pero por el momento no venímos a eso. Necesito hablar con ellos es urgente.****

 ** **-Esta bien, pasen, pero tienen que dejar sus pertenencias en la entrada.****

 ** **-Hay una cosa que necesito de mis pertenencias, es una lacrima de información, la tengo que usar para mostrar las pruebas de que lo que les diré es cierto.****

 ** **-Bueno, llévala contigo.****

Tomé la lacrima y deje las demás cosas como me habían dicho, estábamos caminando sin rumbo alguno ya que no conocíamos el perímetro. Hasta que llegué a lo que parecía la sala de juntas, sé que es malo venir sin pedir cita pero esto es importante. Noté que en la habitación había un botón azul en la pared, supongo que era para invocar una junta ya que pronto se empezaron a escuchar voces y pasos cerca de nosotros.

 ** **-¿Quien es ella?¿Por qué la dejaron entrar y para que convocaron la junta?.****

 ** **-Hola, disculpen mi atrevimiento. Soy Lucy Heartfilia, maga celestial del gremio Fairy Tail y él es Sting mago de Sabertooth. Los guardias me dejaron pasar porque este es un asunto delicado que necesita hablarse lo más pronto posible.****

 ** **-Bueno adelante niña, cuéntanos.****

 ** **-Veran, hace algunos meses tuve un sueño que me dejó algo alterada.****

 ** **-Vienes y llamas al consejo solo para contarnos tus sueños, que patético.****

 ** **-Por favor dejen que termine de hablar.-**** Hice una pausa y después continué.- ****El rey de los espíritus me contactó en el sueño ya que en mis condiciones de tiempo no se me puede permitir viajar a su mundo ya que un dia en esa dimensión son 3 meses acá. Continuó, me dijo que estoy peligro, pero no solo yo, sino todos los magos celestiales. Los cazadores de magos son los que nos quieren quitar nuestra magia y dirán ¿Y eso qué? Pues la magia celestial actualmente es la más escasa debido a que es de nacimiento y sin descendencia ya no se puede obtener, ya que actualmente solo quedamos 4 magas celestiales y por el momento ninguna de nosotras estamos para dejar desendientes. Estos cazadores han conseguido matar a cada mago que se encuentran para robarles su poder y usarlo con él fin de acabar con la magia. Así como los de Tártaros, solo que en este caso ella serán los únicos que puedan ejercer la magia y debido a que tendrían magia celestial ellos pueden cambiar de dimensión y conquistar las que se les plazca y nadie podría detenerlos. Una de las magas celestiales que quedan es la prisionera Ángel Sorano. Les mostraré la información que recaude para que la puedan dejar libre, yo me encargaré personalmente de ella, la llevaré conmigo a mi gremio para que así está siempre vigilada.****

 ** **-Lo que dices puede ser cierto, pero no podemos liberar prisioneros así de fácil.****

 ** **-Nosotros estamos de acuerdo, conocemos a este chica y a su gremio, además cuentan con el apoyo de Sabertooth por lo que estará bien bajo los dos gremios más poderosos.-**** Doranbolt y Lahar fueron los que intervinieron.

 ** **-Esta bien, después de meditar la situación me parece lo más correcto, ahora, también quiero que cuenten con más protección por lo que los miembros de Crime Sorciere también ayudarán a vigilarlas, les avisaré y en cuanto lo sepan llegarán a su gremio. Fin de la junta.****

Todos empezaron a salir, Doranbolt venía junto con Ángel, al parecer el le contó lo que está pasando por lo que no pudo objeción y empezó a seguir nuestro camino.

 ** **-Angel debemos aprender otro tipo de magias ya que en el peor de los casos donde nos quiten nuestra magia de esta manera no moririamos.****

 ** **-Habla por ti Heartfilia, yo tengo la magia de los angeles, además no son las únicas que poseo, estar en la cárcel tanto tiempo me hizo volverme más fuerte.****  
 ** **\- Bien, entonces no hay problema.****

Seguimos nuestro camino, sería bastante largo ya que teníamos que tomar dos trenes para poder llegar a Sabertooth por Yukino, Sting me había dicho que Rogue y Minerva se encargaron de ir por la Princesa Hisui por lo que ya sólo llegaríamos por ellas al gremio y después directo a Fairy Tail. Sabertooth estaba dispuesto a brindarnos su ayuda, se mudarian todos momentáneamente con nosotros a Fairy Tail ya que en cualquier momento podría ser la batalla contra esos cazadores y sería mejor ser precavidos ante ellos, aún no conocíamos su fuerza ni sus habilidades por lo que siempre tendríamos que estar en guardia hasta que encontremos información de ellos.

Me incomodaba de que Ángel no dejaba de ver a mi novio y este al parecer lo notó ya que puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, los celos desaparecieron en un instante, Ángel solo se limitó a ver el camino.

2 días, 2 trenes y un Sting mareado. Lo bueno que ya no estábamos muy lejos del gremio de Sting así ya no estaría tan incómoda con las miradas de Ángel. Al llegar, Yukino salió disparada abrazando a su hermana  
Ángel aunque lo negara se veía que extrañaba a su hermanita.

Sting le contó todo a Rufus y a Minerva por lo que ya estaban preparados para que saliera todo Sabertooth hacía Fairy Tail, también previamente ya había hablado con el maestro sobre esto y ellos fueron bienvenidos a nuestro gremio. Con todos ya listos nos dirigimos camino al gremio más revoltoso de todos.

Me llegó una imagen fugaz a la mente de Natsu y yo patentado la puerta del gremio mientras decíamos "Volvimos". Ese pensamiento cambió por completo mi estado de ánimo, solo me concentraba en tratar de averiguar qué es lo que había pasado con mi amigo pelirosado ¿estará bien?...

 ** _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo, he vuelto 7w7 me extrañaron? ¿No? Buuuh**_** **** ** _ **:(**_**  
 ** _ **Bueno, no importa. Les gustó el capítulo, sé que hace mucho no actualizaba pero mi cerebro se secaaaaa**_** **** ** _ **y me quedo sin ideas y pues es algo estresante la vida de adulto, trabajo, escuela, escribir. Todo es complicado :(**_**

 ** _ **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Déjenme sus lindos comentarios mis criaturitas ❤️**_**

 ** _ **Se despide Jessy Heartfilia ❤️**_**


End file.
